Kiss and Tell
by EternalGlory87
Summary: [Completed] It's difficult being a teenager especially when it comes to love. Seventh year won't be any different. Many threats are told and acted upon. Will Hogwarts survive yet another year of torment? Read and Review. [Formerly Gryffindor Goddess]
1. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. It is based on the characters belonging to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1-Realization   
  
Hermione Granger said good bye to her mother and her father as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. This was her last year at Hogwarts and she was made Head Girl. Last year, she was a Prefect. She boarded the train and joined her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She had noticed that both Ron and Harry had matured a lot and looked more manly. She kept staring at Ron; she could not believe that he was so ... so... handsome. Wow, she thought.  
  
'Hermione? Did you hear me?" Harry said.   
  
"Huh?" she replied still staring at Ron. She noticed that he was staring back at her. That was so stupid why did I have to say that? She thought to herself. But that's not what was distracting her. Aside from her staring at Ron constantly, she heard the chilling voice of someone outside of the door.  
  
"I was made Head Boy this year. I still don't know who was made Head Girl," said the voice. Harry got up and went to the door. He peered out and noticed a blond haired boy was talking. Harry burst out laughing. Harry heard small whimpers but thought nothing of it.  
  
"You were made Head Boy Malfoy?" Harry said.   
  
"What's it to you Potter?" he retorted. Harry glanced over at Hermione, who was crying in Ron's shoulder. "You stupid Mudblood, what's wrong with you?" She said nothing. This can't be happening. I can't be Malfoy's partner all year? We have to live in the same room. This is going to make me cringe, she thought.  
  
"Just leave Malfoy," she said. She startled Ron as she stood up. Harry took a seat on the bench beside Ron and watched Hermione get up and slam the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry said.   
  
"I'm Head Girl and Malfoy is Head Boy, right?" she told Harry. He nodded. "At Hogwarts it is traditional that the Head Boy and Head Girl share living quarters right?"  
  
"You're upset because you have to share a room with Malfoy all year?" Harry said, hoping that he was right. Hermione merely nodded; she fell to the floor by the door and started to ball her eyes out again. Ron got up and went over to Hermione. He hugged her. He was comforting her and telling her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
"Hermione, everything is going to be okay," Ron said, going red in the face. Harry came and joined him on the floor on her other side. He wanted to show her how much he cared. Five minutes later, once Harry and Ron finally calmed Hermione down, they had arrived at Hogwarts. They got out of the train and started to walk towards the castle. It some how looked different. Hermione figured that it was the last time that she was going to see it from the front.  
  
"Just think," said Hermione. "This is the last time that we get to ..." She was interrupted by someone calling her name. It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ms. Granger, kindly step into my office. I must have a word with you and Mr. Malfoy," she said. Hermione did what she was told and said good-bye to Harry and Ron and that she would see them later but McGonagall told them that they would not be at the feast. She walked into McGonagall's office, where Malfoy was siting on a chair; Hermione took the chair next to Malfoy. The look on his face described how Hermione felt.  
  
"Now," McGonagall started, as she took a seat at her desk. "You two have been made the new Head Boy and Girl. For the next year, the two of you will be sharing living quarters. Complete with bathroom." McGonagall stopped and asked is that clear. "Now, there are 2 rooms. Why? You are NOT ... I repeat NOT to go into the others room for any reason. That is strictly out of bounds. If either of you are caught in the others room, there are going to be severe consequences. Is that understood?" Hermione and Draco both nodded. That won't be a problem, Hermione thought. She looked on Malfoy's face and it was obvious that he was thinking the same thing. McGonagall told them that their luggage was at the room and what the password was.  
  
They set off together. Malfoy warned Hermione that if she was caught any where near his room, he would hurt her deeply.  
  
When they got to the room, it was the most beautiful thing that Hermione had ever seen. The room was large and circular. There was a fire place and a few candles that were emitting light. There were piles of books, what looked like a second library. It had 2 large windows and like the Great Hall, had a ceiling that reflected the nights sky. There were 2 spiralled stair cases leading to the rooms. They were on either side. Hermione was staring at the room with a look of amazement on her face.  
  
"What are you staring at Granger?" Malfoy said. He too, seemed to look amazed. "Afraid that there aren't enough books for you to read? Or are you in total shock 'cause you can't have these luxuries at home?"  
  
"Malfoy, it would be best if one of us put these books to use. So, if its not you it might as well be me," she said matter-of-factly. "Can we put aside our differences and live like 2 human beings or is that too much to ask for?"  
  
"I guess we could but ... the first thing that you say wrong to me Granger, we go back to yelling at each other. Got that?" Malfoy said. 


	2. What is it I feel?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. It is based on the characters belonging to JK Rowling  
  
Chapter 2-What is it I Feel?  
  
Over the next 3 months, Malfoy and Hermione were starting to bond. They started to talk and learned what made the other tick. To Hermione's amazement, her and Malfoy started to become friends. They had told each other to be called by their first names rather than last names.   
  
Draco and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire. They were doing homework. I can't ... this isn't right? I'm looking at him differently, Hermione thought. She scolded herself and told herself to stop.  
  
Late one cold November night, Hermione could not get to sleep. She decided to go to the common room and find a book to read until she finally dozed off. She grabbed her robe and started to walk down the spiralled stairs. She heard small whimpers coming from the common room. It was Draco crying and talking to himself. Hermione, seated herself on the stairs as she listened to him talk. She heard the scratching of a quill on parchment and figured that he was writing in his journal.  
  
"I can't be starting to like her. I just can't we've only been living together for 3 months. But then what is it I feel? I'm not exactly sure and I can't describe it. She's sweet and kind. The past 6 years I've been so rude... I haven't actually gotten to know her and I've called her hundreds of names. I can't tell her how I feel because I'm not entirely sure."  
  
Hermione stopped and thought that was the same way she felt. Should I go down and talk to him? No, that wouldn't be good because then he'll get mad at me and I can't have that happening, she thought. She heard him start to climb the stairs. She quickly got up and she started to go back up the stairs. His footsteps where getting closer.  
  
"Hermione? Are you there?" Draco said. She started to walk down, pretending she was tired until she met up with him.  
  
"Draco," she said yawning. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she added.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said softly. She nodded. She then started to tremble. She started to walk down the stairs before she realized he was holding her hand. He took her to the couch and let her sit down before sitting down himself.  
  
"Draco, what is this all about?" she said, hoping that her voice sounded confused.  
  
"I don't know how to put what I'm about to say in words so, I'm going to try my best," he said, struggling for the right words. Hermione nodded. "I think ..." Just as he started to talk, an owl came and dropped an envelope in front of Hermione. She ignored it and put it in her robe pocket.  
  
"Continue Draco," she said, nervously. He leaned in on Hermione ... slowly their lips touched. They were kissing. Hermione put her arms around his neck. She slowly pulled away. "I think that about sums up what I wanted to say."   
  
"Draco, I feel the same way about you the way you do for me. I don't know if you were hesitant at first or maybe didn't want it to happen, but thats the way it was for me," Hermione said. She saw Draco nod.  
  
"It was the same way for me," he said. They both laid down on the couch they were sitting on and snuggled up. Before Hermione knew it, she was fast asleep.   
  
  
The next morning was Saturday. Hermione woke up only just realizing that Draco was still fast asleep behind her. She slowly got up trying not to wake him. He looks so cute when he's sleeping, she thought. She placed a blanket on him and kissed his cheek. She went to her room; opened her robe and took the letter out and it read:  
  
Hermione,  
I wanted to let you know that you and I need to talk. Meet me in the Great Hall at 3:00 this afternoon.  
-Ron  
  
Hermione glanced at the clock. It was 2:30. "Oh my goodness!" she said out loud. She had half an hour to meet Ron. She put her pair of jeans and a sweater on. She ran down the stairs still thinking about Draco and the kiss last night. Now that they were dating, it would be a lot easier around each other. It would also be hard to tell their friends.   
  
Hermione kissed Draco again and she sprinted out the portrait hole. She soon reached the Great Hall with 10 minutes to spare. She saw Ron and Harry waiting for her at the Gryffindor table. Hermione started to walk towards them. Once she reached their, Harry said that he and Ginny were meeting for a date so, he would have to leave.  
  
"So," said Ron nervously. "How is Malfoy treating you?" He felt himself go red.  
  
"He's treating me okay! It's not as bad as I thought it would be!" Hermione answered.  
  
"In the letter, I said that we needed to talk ... I never said what but here it goes ... Hermione, I've always admired you. I think that you are a pretty girl ... you are also very smart. Over the past 3 years, I've started to like you. I was really upset on the train when you were crying. I knew that Malfoy would make your year a living hell ... and I wanted to show you how much I care about you."  
  
Ron leaned across the table trying to kiss her but she backed away. "Ron ... I'm sorry." She had tears in her eyes and on her face. "I just can't," she said, she got up and ran out the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny came in together.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Harry asked as Ron started to cry.  
  
"I told you it was a big mistake," he said. "I want to be left alone, right now." He ran out the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor tower. 


	3. The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. It is based on the characters belonging to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3- The Truth Hurts   
  
Hermione ran into the common room, noticing that Draco had gotten up.  
  
"Hermione!" he said with such happiness. Soon enough, his smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" he asked. She was crying, panting and breathing very heavy.  
  
"Ron ... like me ... tried to ..." but she couldn't finish. She collapsed on the couch, breathing heavier then ever. Draco sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"What happened with Ron?"  
  
"Ron like me," is all she managed to say. Draco handed her a glass of water and a paper to write on. She wrote:  
  
Ron likes me. He tried to kiss me, but I backed away and told him that I was sorry and that I couldn't. I was thinking about you.  
  
"He what?" Draco said outraged. "He tried to hit on my girlfriend? He's ..." but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Don't do anything," she said quietly, wiping the tears from her face. "I didn't tell him about us. I need to talk to him again. I have to tell him about us. I'm going to invite him here tonight. He has to understand," she added weakly. She glanced at Draco. She knew that he was against the idea, but he knew that Hermione was right; Ron needed to understand.  
  
She sent Ron an owl telling him to meet her in front of Gryffindor tower at 7:30, tonight. Hermione spent most of the afternoon crying in Draco's arms.   
  
At seven, she told him that she was going to get Ron. Hermione's eyes were red and her face stained in tears. Draco kissed her good-bye and he'd see her soon. She left through the portrait hole.   
  
Forty-five minutes later, Hermione arrived with Ron in the common room. Draco said hello and told him to sit down; he was still eyeing him to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid.  
  
"Ron, I brought you here to understand exactly what happened, earlier today," she said starting to cry. She knew that Draco wanted to comfort her, but he didn't and she could see on his face that it hurt him.  
  
"What happened Hermione?" Ron asked as tears filled his eyes. "It took a lot of bravery for me to tell you and when I told you, you said that you were sorry and that you couldn't. What was that all about?" Tears ran down his face as he said, "You hurt me Hermione. You hurt me. I thought that you'd be the last person on earth to hurt me. But I was wrong ..." he paused; then said, "Very wrong." Hermione wailed harder as she stood up and ran up the spiralled stairs. She couldn't take anymore. She was so rude and heartless toward Ron.   
  
Ron and Draco were left alone to have a man-to-man conversation.  
  
"Weasley ... er ... Ron," he started. "I'm here just to tell you something not because I want to ... but because of Hermione."  
  
"What do you know about her that I don't? Huh ... Malfoy?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I know one thing, she was really upset when she ran out on you earlier today. She was scared ... not sure how to react ... not sure of anything. I bet you probably didn't know that she's been here all afternoon crying? She hasn't said anything but how she thinks she's been a rotten friend. She didn't want you hurt," Draco said.  
  
"But why Malfoy? Why did she run out on me? I didn't think she'd do that," Ron asked still crying.  
  
"Because ..." Draco started.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Hermione, running down the stairs. "I have to be the one to tell him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione nodded. As did Draco.  
  
"Ron, this hasn't been easy and it won't be easy for me to tell you but ..." she stopped. She grabbed Ron's hands. "I need to be completely honest with you. Draco ... and I ... are ..." she couldn't continue. It was to hard. Harder then she expected.   
  
"You two are dating, aren't you?" Ron said, grabbing a tissue. She nodded.  
  
"Ron, I'm so ..." she started, but was soon interrupted by him.  
  
"I'll get over it. It may take awhile but I will. I'm sure that you two will be happy. I think you two spending all this time together, has made you two grow to something more than friends. It's okay that you two like each other. I just wish that that guy was me," Ron said as he got up and left. Hermione was still crying.  
  
Draco sat beside Hermione and hugged her so, she knew that he was there. Draco helped her lay down on the couch. They were holding each other; tightly. 


	4. Startling News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. It is based on the characters belonging to JK Rowling. I, however, only own the plot! :(  
  
A/N: To all you Ron lovers out there, please know that he will be happy and don't hate me!!! His moment of girlfriend glory is coming!! He's gonna go out with someone!! In the review, tell me who you think its gonna be!! Can you please review the story and tell me what you think of the story and my writing style. I'm always open to constructive criticism! I also want to hear what you think is going to happen next!! I really hope your enjoying the story! If not, tell me how I can improve it! Thanx a Bunch!! ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 4- Startling News  
  
Hermione woke up on Monday. It took her a few minutes to realize why she was feeling miserable. She went her room and grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom She turned the door knob and saw Draco come out with a towel around waist.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't ..." Hermione said, blushing.  
"It's okay. It's not a big deal," he said understandingly; he too was blushing. He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips.  
  
"I'll see you in Potions," he said, winking at her. They said good-bye and Hermione went to take her shower.  
  
Half an hour later, she got dressed in her school uniform and went to the common room. She saw Draco waiting for her there. They got up and started to walk to Snapes class.   
  
The class went by. Ron didn't speak to her all class. Harry had just realized that Hermione and Malfoy were holding hands. "Hermione, can I talk to you after class? If Malfoy wants to come he can, but he doesn't have to.   
  
"Yeah, that's fine," Hermione said. The class was over. Harry, Hermione and Draco set off for the Heads Common Room. They thought it was best that they went there, as there would be no interruptions.  
  
"Okay ... we need to talk about Ron," Harry said. "He was crying all of Saturday and yesterday after he left the Great Hall and after he left this common room. He wouldn't talk to me or Ginny. He only wrote me a letter." Harry took the letter out of his robe. He handed it to Hermione. She read:  
  
  
Harry,  
I don't know what to say. I'm hurting inside. Words can't describe how I feel. I thought that Hermione was better then that. I told her that I'd get over her someday. I just don't know when or how. Sorry about the tears stains, the letter maybe difficult to read. Your so lucky Harry girls don't break your heart. When you have high hopes, they don't turn around and smash your heart into a million pieces. I'm going to sleep, but I probably won't.  
-Ron  
  
Hermione's heart sank. She was speechless ... lost for words. Draco was still holding her hand and he too looked shocked. Harry said he had to leave and he disappeared. Hermione let go of his hand and ran directly to her room. She hated this. She had no idea how much she had hurt him, until that moment. He was right, she had crushed his heart into about a million pieces. She felt so miserable. She cried most of the day into her pillow and skipped all of her afternoon classes.  
  
  
Hermione glanced up at the clock and noticed that she had fallen asleep and it was now 8:30. There was a knocking at her door, which startled her. She got up and slowly opened it.  
  
It was Draco. He stood there crying. "Draco, what are you doing here? Your not supposed to be in here," Hermione said, curiously.  
  
"I know ... but I need to talk to you. I'm coming in," he said, wiping the tears from his cheeks and walked in and sat on her bed. "I have to be honest with you, Hermione ..." he stopped, wiping more tears from his face. "I love you." She was shocked and she knew that she felt the same way; she opened her mouth to say something, but Draco put a finger on her lips. "I have bad news," he said. "My ... father ... found out that you and I are dating. I don't know how ... he wants me to step down as Head Boy... so I don't get to see you," he continued. "He said that I bring shame to the Malfoy name because I'm dating a witch from Muggle parentage. I tried to explain to him that it doesn't matter how someone is born, it matters what is inside and how they treat you. But he said ... that was nonsense and I needed to come to my senses ... I told him that I ..." But Hermione leaned over and kissed him as he told her. He backed away. "I told him that I was refusing to step down as Head Boy. All he said was 'tell the girl to watch her back.'"  
  
  
A/N: (again eh?) I want to leave you in suspense! Am I doing a good job? R&R! Merci! :) 


	5. Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. It is based on the characters belonging to JK Rowling. I, however, only own the plot! :(  
  
A/N: I hope that that chapter kept you interested and in suspense! I hope that no one was expecting that! I'll keep writing, if you keep reviewing!! lol! THANX! ~_^  
  
  
Chapter 5: Promises  
  
"What?" Hermione said. "What's going to happen to me now?" Draco shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what would happen.  
  
"I dunno. He didn't say. He just said to watch your back. I love you too much to stay away and I promise you, that I will do anything to protect you ... I promise that nothing will happen to you," Draco expressed. He leaned over the bed and he kissed her on the lips. After a few minutes, they stopped kissing and slowly laid down on the bed, still holding each other. Draco had his arm around Hermione's stomach. Her hand was holding his other hand. Within minutes, he had fallen asleep. But, Hermione was still wide awake wonder what would happen to her.  
  
* * *   
  
The next 3 days went by and Ron was talking to Hermione again. She had recieved a letter from Ron the other day ... he wrote:  
  
  
Hermione,  
I have great news and I think that you should be the first to know! Padma Patil ... Pravati's twin ... anyway, she asked me out yesterday! I said yes and we are dating now! I'm so happy! I've started to like her too and wasn't sure how I was going to ask her out ... but she beat me to it! WE ARE A COUPLE!!! Goodness, I've said that twice now! Now, I want to be serious for a moment. Like I told you the other day, I do forgive you for what you did. But you really did hurt me. I just want to let you know, not to make you feel bad just because it's the truth. I also want to wish you and Draco the best!! He truly has changed. I think we've all noticed it, even his ex-girlfriend! I think you've been a good influence on him.  
Sending My LOVE,  
-Ron   
  
Hermione was glad to see Ron happy. He told her during a Potions class, that he hadn't told Harry because he felt that she should be the first to know. They wanted to keep the relationship quiet, until they are ready to tell people. Hermione looked at Draco nodded.   
"Ron, can you come to our common room tonight at around 7:30? We think that there is something that you should be aware of," Hermione mentioned. Ron nodded.  
  
  
At 7:30, Ron waited outside the portrait hole until Hermione came to get him. When they were all settled, they took a seat on the couch in front of the fire.   
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well firstly, congratulations on you and Padma becoming a couple." Ron blushed and said thank you. "On a serious note. Four days ago, Draco came ... er ... into my room and told me ... his father, Luscious ... found out that we were dating. We don't know how because neither of us told him."  
  
"Anyways," Draco continued. "He said that I was a disgrace and brought shame to the Malfoy name. He gave me two options ... I could step down as Head Boy or I would have to warn Hermione that something would happen to her."  
  
"That was the last thing that I expected for you to tell me. Did you step down?" Ron asked. Draco shook his head. "You didn't? Is she in danger?" Draco shrugged his shoulder and mouthed 'I dunno.' "You don't know?" Ron's voice sounded dangerous. He got up and went into Draco's face. "Step down for her safety ..." Ron started but Draco interrupted him.  
  
"I love her. Ron, I love her. A day with out her is like a day without the sunshine in my life," he said.   
  
Ron ignored Draco's statement. He reached for Hermione's hand and said, "Hermione, just know that I will be here, along with Draco to protect you ... I promise you this." Hermione started to cry. It was so touching for her to know that Ron was going to be there for her. Even after all she put him through and she was so greatful to him. He said that he and Padma had a night time stroll to go on. He left. Hermione and Draco were left alone... and again they fell asleep on the couch; together.  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please Review! Ron lovers out there, I told you he would be happy!! Maybe not with the girl of his dreams, but he's happy! This is going to be the shortest chapter! Chapter 7 is going to be really long! Most of the story is done. But I haven't written the climax of the story yet. In your review, tell me what you think is going to be the climax!! I want to hear your opinion! L8ER! Thanx again! 


	6. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. It is based on the characters belonging to JK Rowling. I, however, only own the plot! :(  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! I'm on Christmas Break and I'll be able to hopefully put chapter 7 and 8 up. Chapter 7 is going to be really long!! I'm warning you now, have plenty of time to read it because you'll need all of that time! On lined paper, its about 10 pages printed. Don't worry! The climax is almost coming! Just wait until the ball! OOPS!... I sorta gave it away! It's okay though! Read and Review with what you think is going to happen at the ball! I hope you like chapter 6!! I really hope you like it! It's sort of a sweet chapter! I think and my friend, who already read it, said so to!! I hope you like it!! You can also flame me, it's not a big deal but I can take it! Lol! Later! R&R!  
  
Chapter 6: The Dream  
  
The weekend came and it left. Outside, the once green grass, was now covered in snow. The Hogwarts grounds were looking like a winter wonderland.  
  
It was the third week in December and at the end of a Transfiguration lesson. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said that she had an announcement to make.   
  
"Everyone, please listen for a moment." The class was listening intently. "Now, as you already may know next week on Friday, is not only Christmas, but it is also Muggle Appreciation Day. Now, all the teachers have discussed it and we are going to have a ball that evening. This is a chance for all students to dress as Muggles who are going to a 'dance.' Girls must wear ball gowns of any shade and boys must wear a suit. Again, the color does not matter. We are expecting you to be on your best behaviour. That is all! Good day!"  
  
"Muggle Appreciation Day? I've never heard of that," Hermione said, grabbing her stuff and leaving with Draco.   
  
"Actually, I got a owl from the Ministry and they said that they feel a lot of wizards don't appreciate Muggles and they want us too. So, they figured, they could set up on Christmas day and make it Muggle Appreciation Day. That's the story behind that," he said as he grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"You get letters from the Ministry of Magic?"  
  
"Yeah! They said that when I graduate this year, they have a position open for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. So, I've started to work briefly at the Ministry. I started this summer," he told her.  
  
"Interesting! Well, I know what I'm wearing to the dance!" she said.  
  
"What're you wearing? Can I take you to the ball?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, you can go and no, I won't tell you what I'm wearing!" Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"Are you saying, that I have to wait until next week?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded with a grin on her face. They walked into the common room. They sat on the couch in front of the fire, quietly.   
Draco was the first to talk, "I love you Hermione."  
  
"I love you too, Draco," she said, leaning in a kissing him on the cheek, making him blush. He pulled back and took a small black box out of his robe pocket. The package had a single red ribbon on it.  
  
"This is for you Hermione," Draco said. Hermione looked stunned.  
  
"Me?" she managed to say. He nodded, giving her the package. She grabbed the package nervously. She took the ribbon off. She glanced over at Draco who had a look of anticipation on his face. When she opened it. She took the top part of the box off and inside on a black background was a golden heart locket with flowers on the front. But before Hermione could say anything Draco said ...  
  
"Open it!" She opened the locket as tears filled her eyes. Inside on the left was a picture if her and Draco, hugging. On the right side was an inscription it said "Love Lasts Forever."   
  
"Draco, this is so beautiful! Thank you! I don't know what to say! I'm speechless!" she said. He wiped a tear that went down her cheek.  
  
"Let me put it on you." He took the closed locket and put it around Hermione's neck.  
  
"It looks so beautiful! I'm never going to take it off!" she said, happily as she kissed Draco.  
  
"I knew you'd like it!"  
  
***  
  
The rest of the week went by. On Friday, Harry and Ron noticed the locket that Draco had given her. Both boys, thought it was a sweet gesture and said that they would never have thought to give one to their girlfriends. The subject soon changed to the dance.   
  
"Who are you guys taking to the dance next week?" Harry asked curiously. "Me, I'm taking my sweet heart Ginny!"  
  
"I'm going to ask Padma tonight," Ron said excitedly. He then went on to explain how this was going to be like a 'date.'   
  
"Draco..." Hermione started.   
  
"Hermione," came a female voice. She turned and saw Ginny running towards her. "Hermione, wait. Hey Harry!" Ginny said kissing him on the cheek and grabbing his hand. "May I see the locket, please?"  
  
"Yes of course you can." Ginny put her hand on the locket, and she opened it. She read the inscription. She told Hermione that it was the cutest thing that she had ever written and said good bye to Harry and she set off for her next class. "Well, I must be off to the common room. See you guys later!" Hermione said, setting off for the common room. She entered the common room and saw that Draco was asleep on the couch. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She started to walk to her room when ...  
  
"Hermione?" he said groggily.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's okay! I was getting up anyway. I need to start Snape's essay on antidotes. After all, it has to be 45 feet long," Draco said.  
  
"I forgot about that," Hermione said. The two spent the rest of the weekend doing the essay. They worked well into Saturday night. Madam Pince, had to kick them out of the library.   
  
  
Sunday night had come, Hermione and Draco were tired and went to bed early. The weekend was very tiring. They said good night and set off for their rooms.   
  
Hermione awoke at 2:46, in the morning only to figure out that someone was outside the door, banging hard. She got up and walked lazily to the door. She opened it and saw Draco standing there. He looked pale and had tears in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Come in," she said, with a terrified look on her face. They both sat down on Hermione's bed. She laid him down and let him talk.  
  
"I had ... a dream," he started. "We were on a date, and my ... dad ... came in and he ... he ... killed you ... because I was dating you. And you weren't a pureblood. I'm so scared. I'm worried. I'm still shaking," he finished. Hermione tried to calm him down. After about an hour he finally calmed down. He and Hermione fell asleep on her bed. 


	7. Good Date or Bad Date?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. It is based on the characters belonging to JK Rowling. I, however, only own the plot! :( I also do not own the song that is in this chapter. It belongs to Nick Carter and I was so inspired by it. The song title: DO I HAVE TO CRY FOR YOU? Thanks for the inspiration! :)  
  
AN: I hope you liked chapter 6!! This, my friends, is a looooooooong chapter! Actually, it seemed endless, so, I had to make it into 2 chapters! Lots of kissing and mushy stuff! lol! Enjoy! R&R!  
  
Chapter 7: Good Date or Bad Date?   
  
The next day, Hermione woke up. Draco had left. She got dressed and walked to her dresser so she could brush her hair. She sat down in front of the mirror. She admired the locket. She had not taken it off; it was on her for the past 4 days. She loved it. It was one of her most prized possessions. She grabbed it and kissed it softly. When she was done, she headed for the common room.   
  
"A letter came from McGonagall," Draco said walking to Hermione and kissed her cheek softly. She took the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms.Granger,  
For the next week, you do not have to go to class, as there will be a lot of preparation each day for the dance on Friday. You will be helping the teachers. On Monday, please meet me in my Transfiguration class at 10:00.  
Professor McGonagall  
  
"Wow! We get the week off!" Hermione said.  
  
"Um... I asked Professor McGonagall if I could take you on a date to the Witches Café ..." he started but Hermione jumped in.  
  
"That very fancy one?"   
  
"Yeah, that one! And she said that we could go! I made arrangements for 8:00 this Wednesday. You can dress fancy ... robes aren't necessary. It's dinner and ...." Draco said, he wasn't going to tell her the last part. She nodded then said ...  
  
"I'm not wearing the same dress as Friday though."  
  
"Dammit!" Draco said kissing her on the cheek. She told him that she was wearing something else that was similar but not the same. The next 2 hours went by and they talked about Muggle music and their favourite songs. They also talked about favourite childhood Christmas' and what their favourite memory was. At 9:45, they set off for the Transfiguration room.  
  
They stopped in front of McGonagall office to hear her say ...  
  
"That is out of my control Lucius. I cannot tell Draco to stop dating Ms. Granger. It is his decision."   
  
"Fine Minerva. I must leave now," Lucius said, walking towards the door. He got to the door and saw Draco holding Hermione's hand. "Disgusting Draco. Dating someone like ... her," he added. Hermione felt a cold shiver run down her spine.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I do not care ..." but she stopped. She looked hard into his eyes. They were staring at ...  
  
"A locket? Who gave it to you?" Lucius asked grabbing the locket with his fist.  
  
"No one," she said, grabbing his forearm. He released the fist and the locket.   
  
"I gave it to her ..." Draco said confidently. Draco seemed to read his fathers mind. "I gave it to her because..." he turned and faced Hermione and grabbed her other hand. "I love her." Professor McGonagall walked towards the door. Lucius' face curled in disgust.  
  
"Do you now?" he yelled. "Do you know what this could do to my reputation? The Malfoy name?" Draco let go of Hermione's hand and faced his father.  
  
"Is everything about your reputation? What about the other things in life? Love? Friendship? Laughter? Happiness? Do these mean nothing to you?" Draco yelled back. Hermione and McGonagall stared at each other looking very nervous. "I used to be like you father. I used to be rude, selfish and heartless. But then ..." his voice calmed as he said, "I realized there was more to life then that. I got to know Hermione ... I fell in love with her. What are you going to do about that? I was so rude to her for 6 years. I called her thousands of names. You know what? True feelings aren't things to hide. I love her, Dad and I don't care if you like. I've learned my lesson. I think that it is time you learn yours." Lucius was stunned. He swallowed his pride and said nothing. He gave Draco cut eye and left. Hermione had tears in her eyes. She held them back so McGonagall wouldn't see.   
  
"Well, on a lighter note," McGonagall said, trying not to look worried. "Ms. Granger are you alright?" She had seen Hermione wiping the tears from her eyes. Draco ran over and hugged her tightly. McGonagall could see that they were both crying and said that they could come in when they were ready. She walked in and sat down.  
  
"Draco? What happened?"  
  
"My father needed a wake up call. He got it. Now, I'm seriously worried about your safety now ... I think that was a bad idea," he said, crying also. Hermione told him that that was not a bad idea or mistake she said that it was very brave. After a few minutes they walked in the classroom. They had stopped crying and were ready to work. They went to the 2 front seats were McGonagall's desk was.  
  
"Now, before we start, I would like to ask you, Ms. Granger if I may see your locket," McGonagall asked walking towards her.. Hermione nodded and opened the locket for her. She saw the picture of Hermione and Draco. She read the inscription "Love Lasts Forever" and she started to cry.  
  
"Professor, are you alright?" Draco asked, hesitantly.  
  
"I'm alright, Mr. Malfoy. I just think that it is so amazing ... Two people come from different houses and they fall in love. I think that it is wonderful. You two are an inspiration to everyone." Draco and Hermione blushed. They weren't embarrassed. They had no idea that they were inspirational.   
  
"Professor, I just wanted to say that true feelings aren't things to hide ... even to people who don't want to hear it or admit it," Draco said softly, for a second time.  
  
The next 2 hours, they discussed many things. Hermione was put to work. She had to fill out order forms and Draco sent them with owls. They were finally done and left for the common room. They reached the common room and Hermione said ...  
  
"Draco, that was so brave of you! You told your father that you loved me. You taught him a lesson on life! I love you!"  
  
"I have no idea what came over me. I surprised myself. But it felt good to finally get that off my chest. He really did need a wake up call and I was just hoping that person to wake him up wasn't me ... but it was me," he answered.  
  
"I was so scared when he grabbed the locket. I was scared that he would rip it off my neck and break it," Hermione said. "I want to let you know, I got an owl from my Mom the other day ... and... she and my Dad want to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but my Mom knows we are dating and everything that you've done for me," she added, as a big smile crossed her face.  
  
"Me too! I want to meet your Mom and Dad. I've told my Mom everything also! She told me that my Dad would be angry if he found out. She told me to protect you. And I told her that I was already protecting you ... with my life." He leaned in slowly and kissed her lips. I'm so scared now, he thought, what have I done? He's gonna hurt her now ... I can feel it.  
***  
The next day was Tuesday, and they met McGonagall. They had received the owls back from yesterday. Today they had to send the money to the stores. It took a lot longer then expected. They said good-bye to Professor McGonagall, who seemed to be uptight and not herself. Neither of them said anything but Hermione thought that it was about what happened yesterday.  
  
For the rest of the day, they read owls. Draco, got an owl from his mother as did Hermione. His letter said:  
  
Draco,  
Your Father came home yesterday, very angry. He said that you were with Hermione, holding her hand. He said that he was disgusted and he said you yelled at him. Normally, I would tell you that's wrong, but in this case I'm defending you. I think you have a better point then he does. When I told him that I had known about this, he hit me with that stupid cane of his and he left the house. I'm okay, so please don't worry. I just have a scratch that's all nothing serious. I have no idea where he is. Your father was already hot headed and he doesn't like to be challenged especially by his son. Please know, I'm on your side and just remember son, I'm always here for you. I have owled her mother and she seems like a wonderful lady. We are both looking out to see if we, together, can find him. Just look out and be aware of where you are. I want you to watch out for Hermione and continue to care and love her. You are doing a wonderful job! I have told you this already, I would like to meet the girl who swept my son off of his feet!   
  
Sending all my Love,  
Mom  
PS: Good Luck on the date tomorrow! I do hope she liked the locket. Her mother said she hasn't taken it off since you gave it to her!!! She said that it was one of her most prized possessions!! If you are going to write to me, I'll be at Mrs. Granger's house. She invited me to stay at her house for a while until this is all sorted out. She thought that that was safer. Your father doesn't know where they live so it is safe.  
Mom  
  
Draco re-read the letter to make sure he read the part where his father hit his mother.  
  
"My Father, hit my Mom? What the hell is he thinking?" Draco said, as tears flooded his eyes.  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, grabbing him and hugging him. He cried on her shoulder.   
  
"It's not your fault. This is all my ..." he started but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Draco, it's not your fault either. I think you are brave and strong. I know it takes a lot to make you cry and I know that you are hurting with that news, but she'll be okay. She said so herself. And she's on the look out for your dad and my mom is looking too," Hermione said, looking on the bright side.  
  
"I guess your right. But, I'm still worried for you and now ... my mom. You have no idea what my dad is capable of doing. When he puts his mind to something, he will accomplish it and he can be very violent," Draco said, heavy hearted. "Read the letter from your mom, Hermione."  
  
She took the letter off the table and opened it. It said:  
  
Hermione,  
I do hope that you are okay. Mrs. Malfoy sent me an owl and she told me what happened. She seems like a wonderful person; she seems the opposite of Lucius. I just want you to take care of yourself and Draco. He seems like a wonderful person! She also told me what he said to his father. Her and myself are writing regularly to try and to find his father. Please don't worry about her, she said that when she was hit, she struggled and it was nothing serious. Her and I are friends and both seem to think it's best to stay together and let nothing happens to you or Draco. I owled her to come and stay with your Father and I. I think that it will be safer that way. He would never come to where we live so it works out fairly well. Mrs. Malfoy and I are going to be sending regular owls to yourself and Draco, just so we know nothing is wrong. We would like you and him to write back and sign your names together. Be aware of everything around you and don't go wandering around after dark. I have mentioned this time and time again, I would like to meet Draco. He seems like a wonderful young man. Tell him he can come over to our house during the summer, if he can get the time off. I told his mother that you loves the locket! I told her you wouldn't take it off! I'll write to you when his mother gets here.  
  
With all my Love,  
Mom  
PS: Good Luck on the date tomorrow! I hope you have a good time!  
Mom  
  
"That was sweet of your mother to invite my mother to your house for a while," Draco said.   
  
"I'm just really glad that your mother is going to be safe for a while," Hermione said, still hugging Draco. The rest of Tuesday was spent in Draco's room. Hermione thought that it was time to comfort him. He was in distress and wouldn't stop crying. He was still upset about the letter that was sent. He kept saying his mother was in danger and something was going to happen. Hermione reminded him that his father didn't know where her parents lived.  
  
It was well into the night, when Hermione woke up to find herself sleeping in the same bed as Draco. It's almost every night we fall asleep in the same bed; it's really romantic, she thought. She soon fell asleep in his arms, again.  
  
Wednesday morning came quite fast. Draco, woke up Hermione with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty!" he said. "We have to go and meet with McGonagall pretty soon!" he added, softly. Hermione got up and told him that she would meet in the common room. Hermione never told Draco, she was so excited about the date tonight. She went to her room and put jeans and a tank top on. She went to the common room to meet Draco. They left holding hands. The only thing the Hermione could think about was the date tonight. It was going to take her a while get ready. The dress that she picked was beautiful. It was one of the two that her parents bought her, for her birthday, before she left for Hogwarts.  
  
The meeting had taken a lot longer then expected. The meeting had lasted 7 hours making last minute changes and plans. They had to travel to Hogsmede to pick up everything for set up, Friday morning. They had more to pick up tomorrow.  
  
They reached the common room and Hermione said good-bye and that she would see Draco in 3 hours.  
  
"I can't wait to see you later!" he said, kissing her on the lips.  
  
  
Three hours later, Draco waited nervously for Hermione outside the Witches Café. He went and got his hair cut. Now, his hair was spiked up at the front. He wore a black suit with a silk green top and a silk silver tie. A carriage pulled up and stopped in front of Draco. The door opened and his mouth dropped.  
  
Hermione came out with a very big baby pink dress with a silk shawl. Her hair was in a curled ponytail with babies breath in the curls.   
  
"Hermione ... you ... you ... WOW! Words have failed me!" Draco said.  
  
"I've never seen you with short hair or in a suit! You look really hot!" Hermione said, making herself and Draco blush.   
  
"You look pretty hot yourself," he said. Draco couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He seems so happy, thought Hermione; this is the happiest that he's been since Monday. Draco put his arm out and escorted Hermione into the Café. She put her hand on his arm and they walked inside the Café. "You really love that locket don't you?"  
  
"I really do! It is so beautiful!" she answered. They walked in and a witch showed them to their private booth over looking the lake and the endless snow covered hills. The table was lit by a single vanilla smelling candle. There were white roses in the middle of the table. Draco waited until Hermione sat down before sitting down himself. "Such a gentlemen!" she said, smiling brightly. "I've got something for you," she added. She pulled a box out of her hand bag and handed it to him.  
  
He took the box from her, still smiling. "Thank you!" he said, as their dinner arrived. He opened the box wondering what it was. He opened it and saw a silver watch with Roman Numerals on it. Around the edges was an inscription. It said, 'For My One True Love.' "Hermione, this is beautiful!" he said, putting it on his left hand. He then leaned over the table and kissed Hermione. "I hope you have fun tonight! Hermione, I want to be honest with you ... ever since the year started and we got to be Head Boy and Head Girl together ... and after that special night last month, when I ... er ... confessed my feelings toward you, I've been so happy. You've changed me. I used to be rude and selfish but you always saw the best in me. You were always the one to look on the positive side. I wanted to thank you for helping me see the other half... the good half. I love you and I don't know where I would be if we hadn't started to date," he said, wiping the tears coming down Hermione's cheek. "You mean the world to me. You've made me a better person. I know that your scared about the thing with my dad and everything but you've been such an influence in my life. Since the beginning of the year, I liked you and I was scared that you didn't. I kept that to myself. I know that being rude to you wasn't the best way to show. But, we all make mistakes. I want to apologize for that. I want this night to make up for all those names and for the times I made your life miserable."  
  
"Draco, I love you too! I don't know where I would be without you!" she said, smiling and crying. When they were done dinner, a slow song came on when he asked ...  
  
"May I have this dance, Miss?" he asked, getting up and going to Hermione; he gave her, his hand.  
  
"Yes, I would love to dance!" she said, getting up and grabbing his hand. They walked together to the dance floor. They started to dance slowly; they danced quietly for a few songs. Draco was the first to speak.  
  
"May I ask you something?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" she said, kissing his cheek softly.  
"Do you see us getting married? And please, be honest," he asked.  
  
"I do see us getting married but with one obstacle ..." she said, hesitantly.  
  
"My dad. I know. I wish that he would see you the way I see you Hermione. I really want him to see what a wonderful person you are and how much you mean to me," he said. For the rest of the night, they discussed what their wedding would be like. The night was filled with laughter and love. But, unfortunately, it had to end. They walked outside to the carriage that brought them back to Hogwarts. They got out and walked to the common room.  
  
"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Draco asked, politely. Hermione kissed him, passionately.   
  
"Answer your question?" Draco nodded. They walked up the spiralled stair case to his room. They got in and they walked straight for the bed. They were on his bed. They started to kiss. His tongue explored her mouth and hers explored his. They started to undress each other. They were in their under garments before Hermione realized what was going on.  
  
"Draco, w-what is going on?" she asked, nervously.  
  
"We're going to you know ... if you want to," he said to her. She pushed him off of herself. She couldn't go through with it.   
  
"D-Draco, I'm ... so sorry. I can't go through with this," she said, panic stricken. She grabbed her clothes and ran, as fast as she could, to her room. As soon as she left, he got into his pajamas wondering what happened. Did he rush things? He went to his bed; he laid awake for hours glancing at his ceiling.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione put her silk night gown on. She got a piece of parchment and her quill out and started to write the words of her favourite Muggle singer. Although it was hard to read, the song went like this:  
  
Don't want to close the door, don't wanna give up on it  
Don't wanna fight no more,   
We'll find a way around it,  
Where's the love we had, we can make it last,  
Tell me what I gotta be, tell me what you wanna do  
'Cause I can't live my life the way you want me to,  
You know I can't go on living like we do   
Do I have to cry for you?  
  
What happened? Yes, I have to cry for him. He hates me, now. But I love him too much, I hope he doesn't hate me, she thought as she cried into her pillow.  
  
Thursday came; some students went home for Christmas holidays. However, most of them stayed at Hogwarts for the Muggle Appreciation Ball tomorrow.  
  
Hermione hadn't gotten any sleep. She had been up most of the night crying. She had thought that Draco hated her. When she fell asleep, she had a dream that he dumped her because she didn't go through with it. She owled him and told him to tell McGonagall that she wasn't feeling too well and that she wasn't going to the meeting. He owled her back and said that it was okay and he received a letter from her mother and father. The rest of the day, Hermione had to talk to someone. She wondered who she would talk to and she decided to talk to her Friday, at the Christmas lunch.  
  
Draco didn't come back to the common room until well after 4:00 and he headed straight for his room to think. He wondered to himself who he was going to talk to. The answer had been staring him right in the face. Hermione hadn't talked to him since the dreadful end to the date last night. He still felt that he had rushed things. He just sat there admiring the watch she had given him. He loved it. Everytime he read the inscription, 'For My One True Love,' his eyes got very teary. He was so upset and he felt very lonely. He decided to talk to Harry Potter. Yes, Draco Malfoy, was going to talk to Harry Potter about his problem with his best friend. He sent Harry an owl. It said:  
  
Harry,  
I just wanted to ask you if I could talk to you at the Christmas lunch tomorrow at the end of the Slytherin table. Meet me at one o'clock. This is urgent.  
Draco  
  
  
* **  
  
At lunch, Draco went down to eat and meet Harry for their talk. He had done a lot of pondering of how he was going to tell Harry what happened Wednesday night. He met up with Harry at the end of the Slytherin table.  
  
"What's wrong? Where's Hermione? Wow! You have short spiked hair! I thought I'd never see the day you cut your hair." Harry asked, trying not to sound worried, but the expression on Draco's made Harry think his voice had indeed, sounded worried.  
  
"T-thanks. But, we need to talk about Hermione and myself," he said, carefully and Harry acknowledged this by nodding. "We went on a date the other day. When we got back, I invited her to my room. We ... er ... made out for a while," with this Draco went redder then a tomato, "and we ... started to undress each other. And we almost ... did 'it' Harry. For the past 2 days, she's been ignoring me. How am I going to take her to the ball tonight? I feel like I rushed things. Did I rush things?"  
  
"No," Harry announced, plainly with no expression in his voice. "Look at you and her. You guys are dating. You used to hate each other and now you both have changed. You are two teenagers in love. I just think you wanted to go to the next level, that's all that is. It's really natural to feel that way," he reassured him.  
  
"I really feel like I rushed things though; she wasn't ready. It's all my fault. She probably hates me now," Draco said, putting his head on the table. "She's the love of my life Harry. You don't know what I feel towards her. In the last 2 days, I have never felt more lonely then any other time in my life. And it is killing me slowly."  
  
"Draco, please listen. It's not your fault. Do you know why she said no?" Harry questioned. Draco looked at him and shook his head. "For a female, there is a chance that if she has sex, that she may become pregnant. And for two 17 year olds, that is a HUGE responsibility. And I think, she didn't want that chance of bringing another life in this world, at such a young age. It's Hermione. When she's ready, she'll let you know."  
  
"So, now what do I do? She probably hates me and cringes at the site of me. I didn't show you the watch she gave me did I?" Draco asked, handing it to Harry. "She gave it to me on Wednesday. Beautiful isn't it? Not as bea ...." Draco stopped.  
  
"Draco, the answer is right here!" Harry said, happily banging his knee on the table. Draco looked at him in a puzzled manner. " OUCH! Look at the inscription 'For My One True Love,' it says it all. You two love each other and something like this, should strengthen your relationship," Harry said.  
  
"So, I should go and talk to her?" Draco said, a little bit more cheerfully.   
  
"No, Draco. You shouldn't talk to her," Harry said, scarcastically. He merely nodded and moved his hands toward the door. Draco got the signal and took the watch back from Harry.   
  
"See you later! And Harry ... Thanks! Thanks a lot!" Draco said, as he ran towards the Head's Common room.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was talking to Ginny about the other nights events.  
  
"I dunno what got into me Ginny. I wanted to do it, but I panicked. I really do love him and I let him down. He probably hates me now. I'm so stupid. This is all my fault. If I had just gone through with it, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place," Hermione voiced loudly, as tears filled her brown eyes.  
  
"Hermione, how do you figure it to be your fault? It's that one possibility ... the one possibility that can change the rest of your life. It is the possibility of becoming pregnant. For two 17 year old, it is a big responsibility that could mess up your future plans," Ginny conveyed, hoping that Hermione knew, she was behind her one-hundred percent of the way.  
  
"It's my fault because I said no. I said no to something that he really wanted," she cried.  
  
"He wanted sex. I don't think he realized what could have happened that night. A lot could have happened. I don't think a smart girl like you, would want to jeopardize what you have going for yourself. You have a lot going for yourself, Hermione. And you know that," Ginny said, thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess your right. A baby is a big responsibility and I would be jeopardizing a lot. Now what do I do? He probably won't talk to me and still hate me," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, if Draco Malfoy hated you ... would he have given you that beautiful locket that says 'Love Lasts Forever?' In that locket, remains your answer," Ginny said, looking quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Your right. I have to talk to him," she said, crying her eyes out. She left the Gryffindor common room and set off for the Head's common room to find Draco.  
  
A/N: I'm not going to continue the story. I want more people to review. Tell me what you think. I don't want to waste my time doing this story and not get any reviews. 


	8. Author's Note!

:D To My Reviewers and Fans,  
  
This isn't a chapter. It's more like an authors note and a preview of up comimg stories and the  
chapters ahead (but not a lot so I don't give away too much of the story!)!   
  
Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed "Kiss and Tell!!" It was very much appreciated.  
I will take everything you said, into consideration while writing in the story! And I see your   
point, Draco does cry a lot! I think I may re-post those chapters! Not sure yet!!   
  
I'm indeed continuing the story. Although, it will be a while until I will be able to post chapter 8.   
I have many hard subjects this semester. I just thought I would let all my fans, who are very  
appreciated, that it will be a while until the chapter gets put up.  
  
Previews:  
Chapter 8: - they talk about their date night and (obviously) straighten things out.  
-Draco's Dad, Lucius, catches them dancing at the Muggle Appreciation Dance  
-kidnaps Hermione and ....  
-Well, for the rest, you must wait and read and review! Okay!? (PS Nothing bad happens to   
Hermione, as in R rated stuff, none of that.)  
  
I'm already thinking about my next story. Should I write a continuation to "Kiss and Tell" or  
make another different story? E-mail me with what you think I should do! The subject should  
be "Fan Fiction Idea" just so I know!! My next idea takes place in the Golden Trio's years after   
Hogwarts. It first starts as a flash back and explains how Harry, Ron and Draco all became friends.  
Then goes into after Hogwarts. This story will be more adventure/action rather then drama/romance.  
Let me know what you think of that idea and what other ideas you have!! I will read every e-mail I get  
and try to e-mail you back with what I think about your idea!  
  
Again, to everyone who reviewed, thank you SOOOOOO MUCH and keep reviewing my story!!   
I was thinkingabout stopping because I thought that noone was reviewing and enjoying my story! But you  
told me otherwise! Thanks again!   
  
  
~Gryffindor Goddess ^_^ 


	9. The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. It is based on the characters belonging to JK Rowling. I, however, only own the plot! :(  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took along time to write the next chapter! I had a writers block and my beta reader helped me out with it! Thanks a Bunch! [PS She knows who she is ;] Anyways, from the authors note I put out, with sneak peeks and things on it, most of that changed. Another thing changed, was the next story, I said Harry and Draco are 'friends' well that has changed as you will soon find out in this chapter or the next ...! Hope all my fans like this chapter! Read and Review! Merci!   
  
Chapter 8: The Curse  
  
It was 4:30 when Draco walked into the common room; he had looked everywhere for Hermione. He checked the Astronomy Tower and even Moaning Myrtles bathroom. He didn't know where she had gone. He finally gave up looking for her and laid down lazily on the couch in front of the fire. He stared at the ceiling. What do I do now?, he thought. She's no ...  
  
"No where. No where to be found. What now?" He heard that too familiar soft female voice. The voice seemed to be crying. He jumped from the couch and ...  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"Draco?" she said, sniffling. "I've been looking for you most of the afternoon. I n ... n ...," she stopped to wipe the tears coming from her chocolate brown eyes.   
  
"I need to talk to you too," he finished her sentence. He walked over to her, sat her back on the wall and put a comforting arm around her. "I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I didn't mean to rush things and I'm very sorry and I promise never to do that again. And if you hate me that okay too and..." he stopped rambling, to hear Hermione chuckle behind the tears. "What's so funny?" Draco asked.  
  
"You sound so cute when you talk fast! Firstly, I don't hate you. I would never hate you for something so silly as that. It's my fault anyway. I shouldn't have panicked and I should explain why I said no," she explained. She took a deep breath and Draco moved in and kissed her passionately. They both pulled away. Draco saw a small smile come across her face. He wiped the tears rolling down her cheek.   
  
"It's okay Hermione. I don't need an explanation," he said, playing with her brown hair. "It was your choice anyways. You don't have anything to explain."  
  
"Thank you for understanding. I'm really glad that we sorted this out," Hermione sniffed. They were hugging, still on the floor. They had no idea what was being planned for them.  
  
***************************************************************************  
In a dark cave somewhere near Hogwarts two people were talking about two certain teenagers. Voices echoing in a scary manor. The caves ceiling was dripping water. The echos were almost frightening.  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"Your son is a disgrace ... how is he going to join the dark side with a change ... A CHANGE IN HEART?" boomed the voice; the cave shook. Rocks started to fall. Lucius dodged the rocks and stood beside the other man.  
  
"Lord, I don't know how he will join the dark side. Narcissa knew about Draco and the Mudblood the entire time. She never told me," he answered with a hint of disgust in his voice.  
  
"Is there an update on their relationship, Lucius? Have they broken up yet?"  
  
"They have not broken up ..." Lucius said carefully.  
  
"WHAT?" said the voice. "THIS MUST COME TO AN END. Lucius, you know what to do."   
  
"Yes Master," Lucius said as he found his way to the exit of the cave.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Hermione and Draco were in a much better mood after they had discussed everything. Draco woke up to find himself and Hermione asleep on the floor. He gently lifted her. Slowly and carefully he walked up the spiralled stair case leading to Hermione's room. He reached for the door when he saw his father sitting on her bedroom. He stood shocked.  
  
"Father?" he whispered so, he wouldn't wake Hermione.  
  
"Yes Draco. It's your father. The one who has cared for you for many years now. The one who you BETRAYED," Lucius said, angrily.  
  
"I betrayed no one, Father. Now can you please move so I can put her to sleep on her bed." Draco said politely. His father stared at him. An evil smile crossed his face.  
  
"Mobilicorpus!" Lucius shouted. Hermione's body was floating in mid-air. It looked as though she was attached to invisible strings. Draco stared at his father. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked as he looked puzzled at his father. Why is he here? What does he want? Draco thought.  
  
"I want to set the record straight young Malfoy," his father said, grinning. "I want you to leave the Mudblood. I want you to find real happiness and love. Surely, she cannot love you and give you what you need. I want the best and only the best for my son."  
  
"But father, I'm happy with Hermione and were in love," Draco said gazing at his father.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY, please tell me you did not say that you two are in love?" his father started to walk toward the door. Draco looked extremely worried, for he knew his father was up to no good. Lucius opened the door and headed for the common room.  
  
"Night, Hermione!" Draco whispered. He shut the door and followed his father to the common room.   
  
"You still haven't answered my question Draco. Are you not sorry for all this ... this grieve you've caused me?"  
  
"I love her father. And there is nothing you can say to change the way I feel. I'm sorry father. I'm sorry that you feel I'm a disgrace. But ... I'm not sorry for loving Her..." he stopped to hear banging. Something had fallen or someone was at the portrait trying to get in.  
  
"DRACO, ARE YOU IN THERE?" It sounded like Harry. "Draco, VOLDEMORT IS ... AHHH..." Harry howled in pain; he clutched his scar. "VOLDEMORT IS NEAR... I FEEL HIM, SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN." Harry fainted to the floor and was still clutching his scar. Draco ran to the door but it was too late to hear what he was saying.  
  
He heard a series scream and whimpers. "Hermione?" Draco yelled, horrified. He ran up the stair case leading to her room. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He said a spell to unlock the door, but it bounced back and hit his abdominal muscle. He yelped in pain falling to the floor. He was bleeding; it was a deep cut. He grasped his wound in hopes it would stop bleeding. "HERMIONE!" he managed to scream, through the excruciating pain.   
  
"There is no use in trying to open it. There is a powerful locking spell on it." Lucius laughed. "In pain, Draco?" he heard a hissing sound. "I must leave now Draco. If you change your mind and decide to stop loving her, you know there is always a spot for you on the dark side." He moved his cane and tapped Dracos lower chin before he disappeared.   
  
"Hermione... Hermione..."Draco cried, weakly. "This is all my fault."  
  
"MR MALFOY?" He heard a voice calling. It sounded like Dumbledore. "Mr Ma..." Dumbledore stared at Draco, who was clutching his abdomen but was around a pool of his own blood. "What happened? Who did this?" Just then Harry burst in the room.  
  
"It was Voldemort, Professor. I felt him near when my scar started to hurt," Harry said, walking over to see if Draco was alright. "Where's Hermione?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took her. Am I right Draco?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Him and my father were here. And they took her. We have to find her," Draco said, trying to get up. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. It was far too painful for him to move. He would have to go to the hospital wing. By now, most of the teachers were in the heads common room to hear Dumbledore explain that Draco would be taken care of by Madam Pomfrey and the staff, Harry and Ron, would look for Hermione. The dance would also be cancelled until further notice.  
  
"All the students will remain in their common rooms and the teachers will teach them there. No student is allowed out. Until Hermione is found and the culprit is caught," he gave the teachers a very serious no-jokes look. Professor McGonagall came on the magic speaker and explained everything ... except that the Head Girl was missing.  
******************************************************************************  
"Girl, do you know where you are?" asked Lucius Malfoy. Hermione looked up at him and nearly screamed. Where am I?, she thought, wiping the tears from her face and her body shook uncontrollably. It was dark and cold. She couldn't see anywhere in front of her. It was by far the scariest place she had ever been in. "I must ask you a question, Mudblood. Do you love my son, Draco?" The thought of Draco gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Although, her shivering wouldn't stop. She wondered how to answer.  
  
"I see that not in your business Mr. Malfoy and I refuse to answer. That is between him and I. I do not ask you if you lo ..."  
  
"IMPERIO!" he boomed; he had used an Unforgivable Curses on her. Immediately, Hermione began to hit her head against the rock solid wall. "I'm a Malfoy and will not tolerating you! And I will not go to Azkaban for hitting you, so you will do that on your own." Little did Hermione know, that was just the beginning of a long period of abuse, she would have to endure.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Draco laid awake with his eyes closed. Closed hoping to wake up on his bed with Hermione beside him ... hoping this was all a bad dream. He wondered where the love of his life was ... if she was okay... and when she was coming home. "Harry?" he said, weakly. "How long have I been here for?"  
  
"You've been here for over a month. We were starting to think that you weren't going to wake up. Everyone was worried," Harry said, glad to see his 'friend' was awake. Even though, they still didn't get along, they tried for Hermione's sake. They still yelled at each other every chance they got but just not in front of her or when they talk about her. Hermione was the only thing that Draco and Harry had in common. Harry missed Hermione very much. Although, he had never told her, he adored her for the person she was. He had no idea how much he would miss her, until now. He saw the pain on Draco's face. Not only in his injury but about Hermione. It was obvious to Harry, he missed Hermione. After all . . . they were in love.  
  
"You know, something Harry," Draco said, looking up at him with pain in his grey eyes. "I had no idea that I would miss her this much. I dream about the day she comes back to Hogwarts. I wonder what is happening to her. I hope nothing bad."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! You are awake!" Dumbledore boomed with happiness as Draco finished.  
  
"Hello, sir." Draco tried to sit up but the pain was unbearable. Madam Pomfrey came into the room with thick lumpy yellow liquid. She unscrewed the lid.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin is that?" asked Draco. She explained to him, it was a liquid that would ease the pain in his middle section and he could slowly get up. The liquid was ice cold when it went on his bare skin. "Damn, that's really cold." Everyone just stared at him. He got up and could now see everyone. Dumbledore handed him a shirt to put on.  
  
"Now, on to business. We have an idea w ..." He started but was interrupted by none other then Naricssa Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, son are you alright?" she yelled, swooping in beside him, nearly pushing Harry off his chair. "I was so worried that you weren't going to wake up. Then Professor Dumbledore owled myself and Mrs. Granger and said that you woke up. We came as soon as possible. Your father is going to pay for this, once he is found; that I promise."  
  
"Mom, where's Mrs. Granger?" Draco asked, in between his mothers tight hugs. Mrs. Granger walked in, impressed by the hospital wing.  
  
"Wow! This is a very beautiful hospital. Did that picture just move?" She walked up to the one that she was pointing at and touched it.   
  
"DO YOU MIND NOT TOUCHING ME?" screamed the man in the photograph. Draco and Harry tried not to laugh. They had to turn away. The desire to laugh was unbearable. She walked up and stood beside Dumbledore as he continued.  
  
"We have an idea where Ms. Granger is. We think she is still on the Hogwarts property and hidden in a cave. Maybe near Hogsmede. We also believe that she is under the Imperius Curse. As everyone knows, the Imperius Curse is one of the Unforgivable Curses. That means, once Lucius is caught, he will go to Azkaban for the rest of his life. Until then, we must look for Hermione. We know that Voldemort is in on this as well. We hope when we catch both men, Voldemort's power will be nothing and he will perish. The students have been sent home and no student will interfere with our investigation. Mr Weasley was unable to stay due to a family emergency." 


	10. Shattered Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character! They belong to the one and only JK Rowling! I, however, do own the plot!   
  
A/N: Bonjour Tout le Monde! Chapter 9 is up! :D Sorry it took me soooo long to get the chapter out!! I had a writers block! My beta reader gave me the GREATEST idea for this chapter! Hope you like! Thanks! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and aren't expecting what happens to happen! Read and Review!! Please Note: Anything in between the ## signs means it's a flashback!   
  
Chapter 9: Shattered Dreams  
  
The teachers, Draco and Harry spent two long and exhausting weeks looking for Hermione; yet, there was still no sign of her.   
  
"AHHHHHH," screamed Draco as he punched the common room wall. He had new hate towards the world. It seemed as though everything was going wrong for him. It was that feeling of loneliness; it was something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Ever since Hermione Granger came along, he hasn't felt lonely or unwanted. He had never told Hermione this but when he meet her, he came alive. He finally learned to love. Sure, Draco Malfoy, had girlfriends, but not many of them made him feel wanted and special, when he was down or feeling vindictive. But then, the most unlikely girl, comes along and changes his perspective on life. He never knew that someone could mean so much to him and that the same person would love him ... love him back the way he loved her. He missed her breathless beauty. He was always swept away by her love; now he felt his life was over ... over without her. "Where the hell did my father take her? Huh, Harry? We've searched every cave. NO WHERE!" he bellowed, banging his fist on the wall.  
  
"Draco, there's no use in hitting the wall and screaming," he paused, "it's not gonna bring Hermione back any faster," Harry said highly imitated, flopping onto the couch lazily.  
  
"DO YOU NOT THINK I KNOW THAT HARRY?" Draco snapped, turning towards him. "When you love someone the way I love Hermione, and that special person is missing, come talk to me then." He stormed up to his room. He couldn't live his life like this any longer.  
  
******************************************************************************  
I stared up at the ceiling not recognizing where I was. I don't recall what happened that night and I don't know what day it is. I'm scared for my life. I started to move and pain shot through my body. I then heard that chilling voice... not the warm voice I was used to hearing ... the one and only love in my life... Draco Malfoy. He and his father are nothing alike. I would have said otherwise at the beginning of the year, but he changed. He had told me of all the times his father would beat him. And now, his father was doing that to me. What the hell is wrong with Lucius Malfoy? He's a sick man ... sick.  
  
There was a flashing light and I got a slight glimpse of my arm. There were bruises and cuts all over. I was terrified to look at the rest of my body. I was lying in a little bit of blood. It was a horrifying sight. It made me sick to my stomach.  
  
I had no idea I would miss Draco this much. I want Draco to know that I love him with all my heart and I wish I was where he is. He was there to shelter my pain and comfort me when I was down. He is my sunshine on a cloudy day. I wonder if he knows where I'am? I want to feel him near and to breath him in again. I want to see his handsome face and those blue-grey eyes stare at me. I want to wake up beside him. What I wouldn't do to be in his arms again! Everytime I think about him, I get a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. He's whats keeping me alive day after day.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Draco sat on his window sill, watching the snow gracefully fall on the Quidditch field. He continued to think about Hermione. The only one who truly cared about him. He wondered when they would see each other again and when they would be holding each other. The last month had been hard. He couldn't imagine how hard it has been for her. He needed her and he hoped she needed him too.   
  
The sun began to set. Draco still stared out the window. The snow thickening and the days of Hermione's departure getting bigger. He wondered why his father did this to him. Why he had taken his life away. It was all a mystery.  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Why am I doing this? Why does he love her? She's a beautiful Mudblood," the man questioned, himself. He stared at the girl... bruised, cut, bleeding and worn down to nearly nothing. It was scary to think that, if the girl stayed any longer, she may perish into nothing,  
  
"And to take that beautiful girl away from your son, what kind of father would you be?" said the voice inside his head. "Your love was taken away. Why take her away from him if he has it? Stop holding on to the past and get on with your life and let your son live his with her. You don't want that for him, do you?"  
  
"NO! I don't want that for him! But the girl I loved got taken away and I still love her. I don't want him to hurt the way I was hurt, by a Mudblood," Lucius Malfoy boomed.   
  
##########  
There she was, that beautiful creature walking down the hall. Talking to her many friends. He had watched her for so many years and thought, this is the year I tell her how I feel. It wasn't going to be easy. Every guy liked her. And she was, afterall, in Gryffindor and he in Slytherin. He would tell her tonight. Noone would stop him. He didn't care what people thought. He wrote her a letter:  
  
  
Ms. Evans,  
Please meet me by the lake at 8:00 tonight.  
Your Secret Admirer   
  
That looked good and he sent it to her. He saw her open the letter and blush. Her friends laughed and told her who they thought it was. He prepared what to say to her. It has been along time since he had told a girl that he liked her.   
  
Potions went by with the boring old Professor talking about cursing potions. Charms went by and it was now dinner. He decided to skip dinner and pick out what he was to wear. He decided to be mysterious and wore his black cloak. His hood on his head... he left the Slytherin common room.  
  
It was a cold night when he stepped out. It was a beautiful though. He couldn't have picked a better night! He got there and she had not arrived yet. A few minutes later, he heard her sweet voice singing. His heart started to race, his hands trembled and sweating. She walked closer and she looked like an angel.  
  
"Hi," she spoke.  
  
"Hi," the mystery man said. "I have something to tell you..." he paused; he felt like running away and hiding under a rock and never coming out. "I've admired you for always and I know ... I love you and need ..."  
  
"Who are you?" she asked calmly. She had a feeling she knew who it was but had to be sure it was him.  
  
"I can't say until after. I love you Lily Evans... I've loved you for the longest time and have just worked up the courage to tell you," he said softly, looking into her gorgeous green eyes; he rested his hand upon her cheek. Although she couldn't see who he was his voice was very captivating.  
  
"Who are you, mystery man?" she asked, grinning. He grinned.  
  
"I just want to know, if you feel the same way about me." He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her who he was. His father, a supporter of Voldemort, wanted his son to be a Death Eater. He thought of what his father may do to him is he ever found out his son was dating a Mudblood. When I become a father, I will not care who my son dates.  
  
"Tell me who you are and I shall tell you, what I feel," she spoke softly, putting her hand on his shoulders. "If this is that young man, in Slytherin, I too love you if not then I don't feel anything for you." His eyes widened and he slowly took off his hood. There stood the love of his life, telling him, she loved him too. It was too good to be true. Her face widened as his hood came off. She saw the man she loved. It was none other then the 'heart throb' of the school... Lucius Malfoy. He embraced her in a kiss and had never felt so warm in her touch.   
  
Lily and Lucius dated happily for 6 months before trouble started to happen. James Potter. Now the new 'heart throb' of Hogwarts, he had, over the summer months, gotten to be more handsome. What made it worse was, he and Lily were Head Boy and Head Girl together. Lucius knew her eyes were on James and suspected something was going on. Lily, had not been talking to him and was ignoring him. Everytime their eyes would meet, she would turn away in disgust; he didn't know whether it was aimed at him or if it was aimed at herself. He decided to confront her.  
  
"Look, Lily. I want to know what's going on. Why have you been ignoring me and giving me those looks?" He went to wipe the single tear running down her soft skin, but she quickly moved and stared outside the window behind him.  
  
"Lucius ... I don't know how to say this ... I'm so sorry ... but I'm pregnant ... with James Potter's child."  
########## 


	11. A Cave and An Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, shape or form. The credit goes to JK Rowling! I however, own the plot and only the plot!  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for bearing with me! I've been busy with school... projects tests and more projects and the start of exams next week! Chapter 11 is almost done, my beta just has to email me back to let me know how it was! Chapter 12 will be a longer wait as I have to study for my final exams! Hurray! I have a simple request from all y'all ... I'm thinking of writing another story but have no idea what to write! Should I write a sequel to this story after or start a completely new story?? Email me and write "Fan Fiction Story Idea" as the subject!! Thank you! Read and Review! Thank you everyone!  
  
Chapter 10: A Cave and An Explanation  
  
Draco sat on the couch stating at the fire. He had had many sleepless nights. The pain was killing him. "I can't live like this ... not any more."  
  
"Draco what are you talking about?" Ron asked curiously. Draco shook his head and whispered 'nothing.' With that, he got up and went to his room. He put on his cloak and took his wand. He was going to look for Hermione on his own. Everyone wasn't doing a good job.  
  
"The only way to do a job right is to do it yourself," he muttered. He wrote Harry a note to find. But little did Draco know, Harry and Ron already knew what he was doing and was going to follow him ... against his will.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"DAMN MEMORY!" Lucius boomed. He heard a rustling. Hermione had woken up. "Unimpero!" he said quietly. Hermione suddenly felt like herself again.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? What was the 'unimpero' for?" Hermione asked, weakly staring up at the man.  
  
"I took off the Imperius curse from you. You are no longer under my control," he said with an unusually soft voice. He stared into Hermione's eyes. He walked over to Hermione and sat next to her.   
  
"Why did you take me off of the Imperius Curse? What changed your mind?"  
  
  
  
"Because I want you and my son to be happy together. What changed my mind? I was remembering my past," he said. Hermione looked as though someone had slapped her across the face. "Hermione, can you ever forgive me for what I have done to you?" he asked, kindly. Hermione was suspicious. Why was he apologizing to her? Was it all a big joke?  
  
  
  
"Sir, why is it all of a sudden you want Draco and I to be happy? After all you were the one who told him to tell me to watch my back. You can't possibly change your mind in a matter of days," Hermione questioned, curiously.  
  
"It took me more then days Hermione. If you were in my situation when I was at Hogwarts, over 20 years ago, you would understand the situation. I pray everyday that my son, Draco never had to go through what I went through. They all told me the final 2 years of Hogwarts were supposed to be the best but mine where the worst ... the worst of all. No one could possibly have a worse experience then I," Lucius said with sadness written all over him.   
  
"Your experience at Hogwarts couldn't have been that bad. I still don't see the point of why you want Draco and I to be happy. It still makes no sense. I mean, you may have remembered your past. But how does that relate to the present?" Hermione asked, politely still waiting to get answers.  
  
"It relates because I had a father who abused me and who wanted me to be a Death Eater," he answered, hoping she would buy it. But by the look on her face, she didn't believe him. Hermione sighed and wondered what questions to ask.   
  
"I still don't see what the point of you saying a father abused you has to relate to anything! Draco has told me all the times that you would beat him and I don't think that you understand that. I know you are lying to me and I think I know what may have happened 20 years ago at Hogwarts," Hermione mentioned. His eyes met Hermione's eyes and said ...  
  
"And what do you think happened with me at Hogwarts?" he snapped. Lucius Malfoy was back.  
  
  
  
"Sir, I'm not stupid and I think that you got your heart broken by someone and I cannot figure out who. I think that you were in love and she did something to you and was bound with someone, whom you did not like. I think that you married someone who you were bound with. I think that you and your present wife, have no love for one another. The person whom you love, is that other female figure. I just cannot figure out who it is," Hermione observed. Lucius seemed stunned that she had got the basics of the story right. This is amazing, he thought. It's almost like she's reading my mind; Hermione Granger is a smart girl, he thought.  
  
"That is basically what happened. You are a very smart girl! But it won't be enough to get the entire story out of me," Lucius snapped, glaring hard at Hermione.  
  
"I think you seem to forget, sir, that I too am a witch and with a simple truth spell, I can make you tell me everything that happened 20 years ago ... or you can tell me all on your own and make both of us happy and save the misery," Hermione interrogated him, glaring in his eyes.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Draco was running when he suddenly stopped only to hear Ron scream at Harry. He hide behind a tree.  
  
  
  
"Harry-stop-running-so-fast," Ron panted. Harry tried to explain to Ron if they don't catch up to Draco, he may do something stupid. "He can't face his father on his own." Harry kept running with Ron trailing behind. He ran into someone hard and fell over.  
  
"Nice one Potter!" said the drawling voice filled with rage and anger. Harry stared up at him and Ron stopped behind Harry. "Why the hell are you following me? I'm not four any more. I don't want your help. I have to face this battle on my own. I have no choice but to fight this battle. It is with my father for my one true love. Now leave me alone." With a single spell, Draco was invisible.  
  
"C'mon Harry. We should get back to the castle before Dumbledore realizes we are gone," Ron said with a voice of defeat.  
  
  
  
"Ron what in the name of Merlin are you talking about? We are not ... I repeat ARE NOT going back to the castle. Hermione is our friend. We need to help her. She's my friend. After Ginny broke up with me, my world fell apart and Hermione is the only girl that hasn't hurt me and besides what kind of friends would we be if we didn't help her?" Harry questioned. Ron was speechless and agreed to go and continue to look for her. Draco had a big grin come across his face. He was glad to see that Harry and Ron had decided to go and help him; he started to run toward the cave. Although he never admitted it to anyone, he was jealous of Harry. Just a little bit, he mentally joked!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"You made me put that spell on you! You wouldn't tell me!" Hermione yelled, grabbing her arm.  
  
"I did not ask you to bud in my life especially that part! No one knows about it! You have completely invaded my privacy!" Lucius hollered back.  
  
"All you had to say was 'I was in love with Lily Evans. We were dating when she got pregnant with Harry, who was James Potters son. They were married and had no choice but to spend the rest of their lives together and that is the reason that I hate Mudbloods and Harry Potter!' That is all you had to say! Like I said that would have made both of our lives MUCH easier!" Hermione said, hoping she sounded calm. But that didn't work; she still sounded very angry and annoyed.  
  
"You know nothing about Lucius Malfoy and nothing of my life and how hard it was to go through that. I still love her and may I remind you ... she is dead and there is no way that her and I can be together again! Besides, she didn't love me any more! James Potter.." he spat, "took my place and won her heart over. I was left in the cold with my heart broken. I do not love Narcissa and she doesn't love me. We were only married because we had NO choice. We had a arranged marriage and it was HELL! When we had Draco, I always told him to hate Mudbloods. My biggest fear was he would get hurt the way I was hurt," he shrieked.  
  
"I won't ever do anything to hurt him. I lo..." Hermione started but was interrupted to screaming.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE. SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!" he shouted. "Lumos."   
  
"Draco? Is that you?" Hermione asked. Draco walked into the light and Hermione saw the anger on his face. His wand was out and he was ready to attack. 


	12. The Road of Blood and Flowers

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?? I don't own Harry Potter and am seriously depressed about it!! But I do own the plot!   
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out sorry to keep you waiting! Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix was great!! You may disagree, but we all have our opinions! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 11: The Road of Blood and Flowers  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled running over to Draco and giving him a big bear hug. Happy to be with Hermione and determined to prove to his father that Hermione was no ordinary Mudblood. He noticed that she had cuts and bruises all over her body. He gently touched one of her bruises.   
  
"Did he give you all these?" Draco asked, eying him. Hermione slowly nodded turning back to look at Lucius. His face was curled in disgust. She noticed two boys walking behind Lucius. It was Harry and Ron. They both waved and told Hermione not to say anything. "Why is it Father, that you have to beat up on her rather then me? You abused me and for that I can not forgive you. You left hundreds of emotional and physical scars. I have yet to figure out why... WHY ON EARTH YOU DID THAT TO ME! All these years, I hated you. I never loved you. I hated you with all my heart!" Draco bellowed.   
  
"Have you not listened to any of the speeches I have given you in your youth?" Lucius questioned. He slowly took his wand out of his pocket; no one noticed.  
  
"'Draco, when you grow up you must learn Mudblood and Muggles are the most despicable creatures to ever walk this earth. You are never to associate with them in anyway shape or form.' That speech? The one I received so many times and have memorized?" Draco answered cheekily.  
  
"No not that one son..." Lucius answered calmly. He knew that Draco's abdomen was healed but had scars and he aimed the spell there. He thundered a spell and it made Draco hit the cave wall. His arm had a puncture wound as well as his abdomen and was spilling blood all over the cave floor at a rapid pace. "No son, 'the speech' as you call it, where I tell you to never talk back to me. Are you happy now? Your bleeding and it is only a matter of time before you die." He laughed evilly. Draco was spread on the floor. Robes bloody and dirt all over his face. He had little breath left and was extremely weak.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione screamed. Her eyes looked all glassy and filled in tears. She went beside Draco. "You can't leave! Not yet! You're too young!" She put her head on his chest, looked him in the eyes and put her hand over his. His hand was all bloody from his wound in the abdomen, again. Hermione got up and took her robe off, leaving her in a dirty white shirt and her Hogwarts skirt. She quickly ripped her robe in half. She put half on his arm tightly and on his abdomen. She hoped that the blood would stop running.  
  
"Thank you. Hermione, these are the sacrifices that you have to go through when you love someone and others don't want the relationship to happen. It doesn't matter if I die, anyway. It would be better for my father. He'll be happy then. He won't have anyone to beat up on or call names. He'll be alone in the world! Your nothing but a man with a lot of anger within you. You took the only girl away that I truly love with all my heart and ABUSE her. For the past 2 months, you kept her captive for what reason? You kept me in agony day after day. I want to be happy with her," Draco yelled, weakly.  
  
"Yes, I have anger stored up in me Draco. But there are reasons ... reasons that are not to be told ... especially to you such an ungrateful brat," Lucius said, trying to sound calm. Hermione was laying beside bloody Draco and looked up at Lucius.  
  
"How can you be so rude to everyone that you are around? Don't you understand that he has done nothing to you. It was out of YOUR past and how you were hurt. It is that simple reason on why you are cold-hearted and rude. Why don't you tell Draco what hidden secret that is," Hermione sniffled.   
  
"What secret is that?" Harry and Draco said in unison. Lucius turned around to see the son, of his past lover, speak. Ron elbowed Harry in the stomach and a very faint 'ow' came out of his mouth. Lucius looked like he was ready to kill.  
  
"How long have you been here Potter?" he spat.   
  
"Longer then you'll ever know," Harry answered, staring in his eyes hard.   
  
"Well, you want to know what my secret is?" he said slowly. Draco nodded and acknowledged it. He had absolutely no idea what his father could have been keeping so long. Draco was a smart young man. He knew that his parents marriage was all based on a lie. It was about to be proved by this secret his father was to reveal. He had a feeling it was a story about how his heart was broken by a Mudblood story. That is the most stupid thing, father hates them and still does to this day, he thought. He tried to concentrate on the expression on his fathers face. His father looked as though he was thinking too hard.  
  
Lucius had to decide now how he was to go about telling Potter, Weasley and his son, his secret. He didn't know how to approach it. He could come right out and say it or... Yes! He decided to do that. It was a brilliant idea. "I'll take you back in time. It will be a memory. You are unable to talk to anyone and they will not talk to you. Potter I may warn you ahead of time not to scream at it." Harry looked at him puzzledly. He didn't know what Lucius was talking about. Why was he only telling him and no one else? This is odd, Harry thought. All of them felt a jerk and were soon in an area of black and white.  
  
There he stood holding her hand... looking deep into her eyes ready to confess his feelings to her, again.   
  
"I love you Lily Evans!" Lucius Malfoy confessed. Lily Evans? Harry thought. Why does that name sound familar? It was only a matter of time before Harry realized that that was his mother. His mother dated Lucius Malfoy? His eyes were wide open and intently watching what would happen next. Draco's eyes were also wide open. Lucius pulled her in for a kiss only to notice that she was crying. He had no idea why she would cry. He hadn't said anything wrong, did he?   
  
"I can't hide this anymore Lucius..." Lily said, walking away from him, towards the window taking in the snowy scent of November. It was a chilly night for a chilling confession. It was going to be hard for her to tell him. She pondered and pondered and felt it was best to tell him and be straight. "I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry." She couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"You love the Head Boy don't you? James Potter? Why h.." Lucius was interrupted. Harry and Draco starred at each other both knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Stop and let me finish, please. This is already hard enough for me to tell you," she asked, not taking her eyes from the snow that was falling on the Quidditch field. "I love James and we have a baby on the way. Lucius, I'm sorry but I'm pregnant with James Potter's child. I'm keeping the baby. James and I are planning to get married before July, when the baby is born." Harry felt somewhat bad for Lucius but at the same time he didn't. His mother dated Draco's dad and was forced to marry James, Harry's dad. It was a lot to take in.   
  
"Your what? With who? I cannot believe this! I hate you MUDBLOOD!" Lucius shrieked, leaving. The memory was over and everyone stayed silently in the cave.   
  
"You all wanted to know and that was the memory that Hermione was talking about."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you dated my mother who became pregnant with me? That was the great secret?" Harry asked. Lucius nodded and explained that he really loved his mother and she was the reason for all his hate. "But, you couldn't have loves my mother that much though could you? How long did you like her? Why did you pick her from all those Slytherin girls? Wh.." Harry was interrupted by Lucius.  
  
"One question at a time," he said. "I liked your mother since our third year. I started to talk to her and my feelings became stronger as each day passed. I picked her because the other Slytherin girls were all beneath me."  
  
"But ..." Draco said weakly. He was still bleeding and Hermione was still laying on his chest "Why didn't you just tell me the truth on why you didn't like Muggle borns?"   
  
"Because if I had told you, people would have suspected that I was weak and still in love with a Mudblood. Being a Death-Eater, it is wrong to like girls let alone be in love with them. Voldemort found out and I was punished. Peter Pettigrew indeed told Voldemort the Potters' whereabouts before they died and your mother, Harry, died partly for the reason that I was in love with her. And I still love her. I know that it is impossible for her and I to be together in peace and harmony because she is dead and she had fallen in love with your father," Lucius stated. It looked as though he really was in love with Harry's mother.   
  
"How can you still be in love with someone who doesn't exist?" Ron asked curiously. He said that he really had no idea. It was one of those feelings that never left and stayed no matter what he was put through. Draco started to laugh as if it was all a joke.   
  
"What is so funny, Draco?" Lucius demanded angrily.  
  
"I find it really hard to believe that my father was in love. How is it that Voldemort found out about you and Lily Potter if you never told him and you would not let you love show?" Draco asked trying to comprehend the situation. It made no sense to him on why his father was punished and how the Dark Lord found out about them.  
  
"Use your common sense Draco! He is the most evil wizard of our century and therefore able to ask questions and get answers without you knowing. It is quite remarkable what he is capable of doing. He must have asked me without realizing what was happening," Lucius said, staring intensely at Draco. "But the hardest part for me to understand was he told me that he would kill her if I didn't stop loving her. Before I could stop, Peter Pettigrew already told him, her whereabouts and eventually he killed her and James. For the first year, it was difficult to cope with the loss. Even now it still is." Hermione was not sure whether she felt upset for Lucius or to be glad that his heart was broken. She figured that if his heart was not broken, he would not have captured her. But on the other hand, she tried to imagine Lucius Malfoy as a caring, loveable man. It was hard to imagine but she guessed that anything is possible. It is quite astounding how one memory can change a man to be the complete opposite. While no one was looking, Ron quickly and quietly walked out of the cave.  
  
Outside, there was an enormous thunder storm erupting. Each time thunder crashed, the cave shook. Draco some how thought that something was going to happen but was not sure what. Everyone in the cave was silent until Harry burst o ut into screams. He fell to the floor. His hands around his head.   
  
A shadowy figure appeared. It resembled a bony figure and was dressed in head to toe in black.  
  
"Ah... you are here Harry Potter," spat the creature. "I have finally arrived to finish you off... once and for all."  
  
"I was wondering when you were to come," Lucius commented.  
  
"You were in on this?" Hermione articulated in concern. He nodded. This was all apart of his plan. He knew that Harry would come and help her. He would then... "Y-y-you are He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names? And you have come to kill Harry?  
  
"Yes, Mudblood it is true. I have come to kill Harry and I'm Lord Voldemort. Come Harry let the games begin!" he said. Harry got up slowly and carefully. Was everything that Lucius Malfoy said a complete lie? The way it seemed to be, it was. He got up still clinging his scar. His wand was out; he faced Lord Voldemort. "Any last words Potter before you die?"  
  
"Yes... This is for my parents," Harry mentioned, confidently to take on the Dark Lord one final time. 


	13. Midnight Appointment

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Nor do I own any other characters. :(  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Two chapters posted in one day! I figure I owe it to my loyal readers to have the next chapters posted! All the unknown spells, are all in Latin. Translated them from English! The story is done writing, however, I'm waiting for reviews! Next chapter has an idea which I made up! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 12: Midnight Appointment  
  
Harry and Voldemort looked each other determinedly in the eyes. The suspense was murderous and scary. The quiet made it seem so horrible. Draco wanted to scream but it was almost hard. The storm outside started to become worse as the seconds moved on. The wind started to howl... it seemed as though someone was screaming in pain. The thunder thudded so hard on the cave walls, the cave shook and water dripped from the cave mountains at the top. The rain was gradually reaching the size of bucket and was falling hard. It looked like a sheet of glass rather then rain.  
  
"EXPELLERIMUS!" yelled Harry as loud as he possibly could. Voldemort was hit with the spell, but his wand was still in his hand. He flipped and hit the cave wall; his arm shoulder was bleeding slightly. Now, he was more determined to kill Harry. Hermione sat beside a still bleeding Draco and watched. She was horrified and it had hardly began. She clutched his arm and bleeding abdomen.   
  
"INERMUS!" he shouted. Harry was able to miss the spell but he had fallen towards the ground. Luckily, he was still not hurt. When Voldemort saw the spell had missed he shouted another spell that would, hopefully, inflict pain on him. He had barely said a thing when Harry gasped in pain.  
  
"HARRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Hermione said panic stricken. Her eyes looked glassy as they flooded with tears. She wanted to see if he was alright. She knew the precise reason he was yelping in pain. Voldemort was feeling very murderous and hateful toward Harry and his parents. She had experienced this in their fifth year when he was feeling murderous. Harry still had not answered her. She figured it would show his weakness and in front of the Dark Lord, would not be the greatest idea.   
  
"TRANSVOLITO!" Harry said, weakly. Voldemort was spinning around until he hit the pavement. He screamed in pain and was bleeding from his cheeks. He got up and yelled another spell aimed at Harry.   
  
"CAECO!" he retorted. All of a sudden, the entire room went dark and Harry could not see or hear anything. He was spinning... faster and faster. He was dizzy. He went into a room of darkness and hit something hard. He felt a liquid trickle down his head. He did not know what it was. Could it have been blood? Where was it coming from?   
  
He was still in a state of confusion and in the room of darkness. However, he started to spin again, hoping it was a sign that he may wake up. But it was false. His hopes were false. Instead, two figures walking towards him. Not knowing who or what they were, he started to panic. As the figures moved closer, he realized they resembled a man and a women. Although he could not see their faces, as it was dark, a light went on and the man and women walked closer. Into the light they came. It was a while before Harry noticed that his parents, Lily and James Potter, were standing in front of him.  
  
"Son, you must do your best to defeat the Dark Lord. We are very proud of you, son," said James Potter.  
  
"No matter what the outcome is, we will always love you!" said his mothers soft voice. Harry was slightly confused. His mother came forward and touched Harry's hand. Although, it was cold, he had never touched them. But he wondered whether or not they were ghost like they were three years ago at the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
"We will do our best to protect you son!" said his parents in unison. They slowly started to descend back into the shadows were they had come. The farther they went, the smaller they looked. Harry tried to speak but nothing came out. What had they meant when they said they would try their best to protect him?   
  
It was only a matter of time until he was back in the cave with Hermione, Draco, Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort.  
  
"Nice, don't you think Harry? Got to see your parents again Harry?" drawled Lord Voldemorts voice. What Voldemort did not understand, Harry had a new passion to beat him and it was just seeing his parents and he wanted to make them proud. He slowly got up wand in hand ... ready with his next spell.  
  
"RICTORSAMPRA!" Harry shouted. Voldemort was knocked off of his feet. When he got up, his feet started to tap dance. It was a funny sight and nearly everyone started to laugh. But a strong panic came over Harry. Draco was still bleeding, lightly.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry. I'm fine," Draco said bravely. He put on a brave grimace just to show her that he was strong. However, Draco was getting weaker as the seconds went on. The re-opened wound started to sting and the bleeding had been less but he was still in a lot of pain. Hermione could not take it any more. She wanted to leave but knew that she had to stay and support Harry. After all, he was her best friend and best friends never turn their backs on one another.  
  
"Your not okay, Draco. I know that you feel weak. You have lost a lot of blood, I know, but it will almost be over. I hope. Once Harry destroys Voldemort, we will be able to go to Madam Pomfrey and she can help you."  
  
"She'll need to help you as well, Hermione. For all those cuts and bruises. You need to have those healed before they cause an infection," he said.  
  
"I'm not worried about me, Draco its you I'm scared for. You have had the same cut open twice since Christmas time. It may have an infection." Harry listened to this and he finally realized the love that they had for each other. He still hated Draco, but he should at least get to know him. He had realized he had not gotten to know him before he got to know him. I need to concentrate on this battle before anything else.  
  
"ADGULITINO!" Voldemort shouted. Almost immediately Harry was stuck to the ground in a sticky substance.  
  
"Gum? I thought Voldemort was the most powerful dark wizard of our time?" Draco said angrily.   
  
"You better be lucky that I like your father boy or else I would curse you." Draco raised his eyebrows in complete disbelief. Harry was still struggling. With a simple reversal charm, he was able to become free of the gum and fight against the Dark Lord.  
  
"VULNIFICUS PERVELLO!" Voldemort shouted. Harry was on the floor, weak. He would have to say his last spell. He felt weary, weak and like he could not go on any farther. This was not the way he wanted to fight the Dark Lord. He wanted to be strong and powerful, but it had gone the opposite way that he had planned. Voldemort was a strong wizard and Harry stood no chance any more.  
  
"MACERO!" Harry finally bellowed. Voldemort was hit and weakened. Harry and Voldemort lay on the ground bleeding and injured pretty badly.  
  
Voldemort lay sprawled and motionless on the cold cave floor. The Boy Who Lived next to him. Harry's eyes slowly closed. Hermione gazed horrified as her best friend could die ... in front of her. 


	14. The Shield Of Love

Disclaimer: Again, I DON'T own Harry Potter. Do I look like a genius to create something so good?? No!   
  
Authors Note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! Its only the second week of school and I have a couple of projects! Hurray and lots of fun! *starts to cry* This is the second last chapter of "Kiss and Tell." I'm really sad 'cause I hate to see it go! The next chapter I'm going to address my readers. So, if you have questions about the story, other then the characters are emotional (that was an accident and wasn't supposed to happen!!), write it in your reviews and I will answer them in chapter 14! Well, enjoy chapter 13 of "Kiss and Tell!" Read and Review!   
  
Chapter 13: Shield Of Love  
  
Hermione ran toward Harry. Draco tried to get up to see how bad it was.  
  
"Father, this is entirely your fault. My girlfriends best friend probably is unconscious and incoherent and he may..." Draco started. "Leave the planet," he whispered so that Hermione could not hear him. Lucius shook his head. And left the cave. "YOU CAN"T LEAVE!"   
  
Lucius Malfoy screamed, "AVEDA KEDERVA!" A green light shot out of his wand but it had hit the wall.   
  
  
  
"LUCIUS MALFOY!" shouted an angry man. Dumbledore walked in with Azkaban guards behind him. "I'm sorry Lucius, but you are going to be sent to Azkaban for the rest of your life. And there is nothing that you can do at all. Do not try. Hermione and Draco, Madam Pomfrey will escort you to the hospital wing and you are to stay there." The guards magicked-cuffed Lucius and they were off to Azkaban with him. They left the cave.  
  
"How did you know that were here?" Hermione sniffled. Slowly, a tall figure came from behind Albus Dumbledore. "RON? When did you escape?"  
  
"Noone was looking and I couldn't let anything happen to you! Your very special to me Hermione Granger! You're my best friend!" Hermione ran and hugged Ron as tight as she could. "Even you ... Ma... Draco." Draco smiled. He knew that Ron had said that because of Hermione. But he could have also said it because he meant it. Lucius, his father, was finally in jail. Hermione, Draco, Ron and Madam Pomfery left the cave for Hogwarts castle.  
  
  
  
"Harry and Voldemort will be taken care of. Although, I fear that Voldemort has passed away, Harry will be able to be saved. It looks as though no serious damage has been done, but we will put him in our Special Care Unit at Hogwarts just to be sure," Dumbledore reassured Hermione.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
For the month of February, Hermione and Draco stayed in the hospital wing. Hermione visited Harry everyday to make sure he was okay. He had had a minor concussion and still had not woken up.  
  
"Don't be so worried Hermione," Draco comforted her. "He'll wake up soon enough. I know he will." He put his arm around her shoulder. Madam Pomfrey had told them they were allowed to leave and had special privileges to come and see Harry whenever Hermione wanted to.  
  
"You and Mr. Weasley will be the first to know if Mr. Potter wakes up." Hermione said thank you and left with Draco. Their relationship had been through a lot. Most of it was spent apart and they didn't know how much longer they had together to make up for lost time.   
  
It was time for dinner. Hermione didn't want to eat, but she knew she had too. She had walked in on her own and sat reading 'Advanced Transfiguration: NEWT Level' for the thirteenth time. She was really upset about a lot of things. Draco tried his best to comfort her, and she appreciated it, but no matter what he said, couldn't bring Harry to wake up any faster.  
  
March slowly went by and there was still no sign of Harry waking up. Hermione told Draco that she was going to go and visit Harry on a chilly March night. Harry stirred in the bed and slowly his eyes opened. Hermione walked down the Hospital corridor to hear:  
  
"Mr. Potter! It is nice to see you have woken up." Madam Pomfrey sounded happy and startled at the same time. "I must go and tell Dumbledore the news." She left and said hello to Hermione. She walked in and sat down beside Harry on the leather chair. She was relieved.  
  
"I was really worried Harry. I'm really happy that you have waken up," Hermione said. She smiled at Harry and she saw him smile back.  
  
"What happened to Voldemort?" Harry asked curiously. He hoped that she would not say he had not died.  
  
"Well, there is good news and bad news..." Hermione said, carefully. Harry sighed. She saw that Harry wanted to hear the good news. "He, indeed, died and the wizarding world has no Voldemort to fear... but the bad news... the Death Eaters have become really hateful. The Daily Prophet has told everyone to watch out and owl to the Ministry of Magic or Azkaban prison to ensure they are put away and given 'The Dementors Kiss.' Lucius Malfoy was thrown into Azkaban, this time for good. He used the Imperius Curse and Dumbledore says that there is no chance that he will be released. Draco is actually quite happy he is there. While you were out, Cornelius Fudge was sacked as Minister of Magic and Richard Carter was appointed Minister of Magic. Everyone, even Dumbledore, hopes that he will be a better Minister and not jump to conclusions as Fudge did. That is really all that has happened and I'm still really glad that you woke up!" Hermione was still smiling at Harry.   
  
"I'm glad that I woke up too. I do not know why... I survived though. I mean... anyone else would have probably died," Harry said, awkwardly.  
  
"Your special, Harry." Hermione replied, simply. He grinned.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore told Harry to sit on the leather chair in his Head Masters office. He looked through his half moon spectacles at the boy who had been through a lot in his short lifetime. He looked at Harry with great sadness in his eyes. "Harry, do you know why you survived Voldemorts attacks?" Harry shook his head bewilderment. "Your parents love, Harry. Although your parents are no longer with us, they are your protective barrier. They made the 'Shield of Love;' a very powerful tool in the wizarding world. They could not stop you from physical injuries, but they could have stopped you from death against Voldemort."   
  
"My parents were protecting me?"   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "The shield of love is extremely powerful and is only used when loved ones lives are at jeopardy."  
  
"But why didn't the shield work before Voldemort killed my parents?' Harry said, irritated. "That remains a mystery, Harry. But I think that Voldemorts hate over powered the shield of love and unfortunately, they were unable to survive."  
  
  
  
Draco was running around his room frantically. Was everything where it was supposed to go? His emotions were like water running down a river. Tonight was the night. The red roses were placed in vases and they were floating in mid-air. The vanilla scented candles were lite and the room was dark. He was just waiting for Hermione to come out of her shower.  
  
"Draco, what is this?" she said, curiously. She knew what this was but she played along. This was the night that Hermione Granger was going to lose her virginity to Draco Malfoy. He walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you don't know what you mean to me. I have never fallen in love... let alone this fast. Hermione, I love you more then anything in the world."  
  
"You mean the world to me too Draco! I want to tell you, you have been my strength when I was weak... you were my shoulder to cry on... but most of all you loved me... and for that I thank you with all I have." He started to kiss her, passionately. They led each other to the bed. They were on top of each other. Kissing... and undressing... 


	15. It was Meant To Be

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Fortunately, they belong to JK Rowling, whom is very talented! (Stating the obvious is fun!)  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry! Grade 11 is involving much work and many math tests! I have had 3 math tests in 2 months! THREE! Its driving me insane! But anyways... enough of my babbling!! So, this is sadly, for me, the last chapter of Kiss and Tell. This is where the story ends and where the endless curiosity ends! LOL! You guys, my smart readers, have probably already figured out how it ends. But thats okay! At the end, I have a thank you to all the people who were kind enough to review. And to all those who didn't, it really doesn't help me much. Review it doesn't take long.  
  
I review almost every story that interests me. But thank you all for reading and being patient with me. On with the story! Read and Review!! :)  
  
Chapter 14: It was Meant To Be  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up beside the man that she loved. It was amazing because seven years ago, she would have never predicted herself with Draco. After all, he was the 'Slytherin Prince.' He was the one boy every girl wanted to be with. She kissed him gently on the cheek. Last night, would always remain in her memory forever. It was quite remarkable how two people who hated each other would end up falling in love. It was one of life's many mysteries.  
  
The rest of March, April and May went by. The last three months were extremely hard on the Seventh years. Their final NEWT exams were coming up to determine what was to be done in their lifetimes. Hermione, as usual, was the student with the highest mark. Draco was trailing behind her only a few percent. Harry and Ron were tied for the third highest mark. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco wanted to do the same thing. They all wanted to be Aurors. However, Draco already had a position at the Ministry already. He was to be the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.   
  
It was the last week at Hogwarts and the last day before the 1500th class graduates from Hogwarts. It had everyone that this was their last week together before they all graduate and go their own separate ways in life. Everyone, whether they were in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, were socializing with the other houses. To Hermione's surprise, they actually started to get along. Lavender Brown had told Hermione that she wished all the houses came together earlier and she had made many new friends. She seemed to be extremely happy and Hermione knew that she and Harry started to date in March. Although, she was not supposed to know, she had caught them kissing out of hours in front of the lake. Hermione, had to take away house points, but she swore she would not tell anyone. As for Ron, he and Padma were still dating. It had been dating for seven months and were still going strong.  
  
"Harry, you asked Lavender out? Goodness! Have you any idea how long she has liked you for? It was longer then Ginny!" Hermione said in complete shock.  
  
"I really liked her for a long time. I dunno. Part of the reason Ginny and I broke up, it was mutual, but we both started to have feelings for other people. We talked about it for a while. She said that I should ask her out before I leave Hogwarts," Harry told Hermione.   
  
"It took you all this time to ask her out. I knew she liked you since our third year and she made me promise not to say anything and you told me not to tell her and I wanted to scream. I was actually hoping someone would put Vertasium, the truth potion, on me so I could spill the secrets!"  
  
"What about you and Draco? I mean, how did it start off?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him and felt it was the time to tell him the truth.  
  
"I have actually... felt a connection for two years now... I told him that I wasn't sure but I was lying because I did not know whether or not he liked me in the past so I stuck to that story..." Hermione started.  
  
"Incase you were wondering, I liked you since our third year, after you slapped me. I thought that to be very ... um... intriguing." Draco's head was looking down from his spiralled staircase, grinning. He stood up and walked towards Harry and Hermione. "So, there was no use in thinking you were wrong. It is true. I told no one not even Crabbe or Goyle. Telling them would have resulted in them telling my dad, and getting beaten. So I did not take that chance. I told no one. And what I told you in November, was a cover story. I also know, my Hermione, that you were on the stair which is precisely the reason I said I starting to look at you differently. I did not want you to know." He still smiled at Hermione. She smiled sweetly back at him. "I'll leave you two to talk then," Draco stated.  
  
"No," Harry said. "You can stay if you'd like." He looked at Draco. He looked back at him and smiled.   
  
"That's okay. I don't want to get in the way of your 'truth talk.' If you will. See you later, babe." And with a wink at Hermione, he travelled up the stairs. Hermione watched him walk up the stairs with her head tilted with a big grin on her face. Harry sighed.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked smiling at her.  
  
"Oh... nothing. Just glad I finally found the love of my life. In Draco Malfoy. You know, I'll finish the story." Hermione knew that there was something she needed to say but she couldn't until he knew. "So, I basically I fell in love. And there really isn't anything else to tell." Harry knew that there was something Hermione was itching to say but he didn't push it at all. After seven years of friendship, he finally understood Hermione and he knew pushing her to say something, would not happen.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. I have to go to Hogsmede and get my suit fitted properly. I'll talk to you later." With that, Harry hugged Hermione and left through the portrait hole.   
  
Hermione left the common room and went to review her notes for the NEWT tests in two days. She was nervous but she knew that if she reviewed her notes and asked questions she would do well.  
  
Monday came, Hermione and Draco had their last NEWT exam... Potions. They went in and wrote the written exam. For the practical exam, they had to make an Invisible potion. It was a long and complicated potion. By the time everyone got out, it was early Tuesday morning.  
  
Pressure was building in all the students. Tomorrow, would be the day, the last day, that the seventh-years spent together. Tomorrow was their graduation day. Hermione had good news to tell Draco, and he had something to tell Hermione but neither knew about the others news.  
  
"Oh, come on! Let me come to Hogsmeade with you! I want to see your suit!" Hermione begged. She gave Draco the 'puppy' face.  
  
"How can I resist with that face?" he said, kissing her cheek. The arrived at Witch Outfitters and went in. Lady Smith got out Dracos suit to make sure it fit properly before the big day tomorrow.  
  
"That looks wonderful! You have great taste in clothes!" Hermione nearly shouted. Draco took off the suit and brought it and gave Lady Smith the 30 galleons and left with the suit. He had told Hermione that there was something he needed to get and he would have to leave her to try the dress on her own. When she went to try on the sleeveless blue dress with crystals on the dress part, the fitting-witch had told her how much it cost. She paid for it and left.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Hermione said sweetly. She was off to find Draco.  
  
"Good luck with everything Ms. Granger," said the witch. Hermione found Draco infront of the Three Broomsticks. They went in and had a Butterbeer.  
  
"Can you believe that in less then a day, we are going to be graduating?" Draco asked. Hermione wanted to tell him now, but she wasn't sure how he was going to react. She looked at him. "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
She smiled, "There is something I want to say, not bad of course, but I don't know how you are going to react."   
  
"Well, it depends on what it is, how I'll react," he said. Should she tell him her secret or wait?  
  
"I have good news..." she started. Draco starred at her not really knowing what she was about to say. "Last month, we had another special night..." Draco grinned at the thought. "Anyways, I wasn't feeling too well the next day. So, I went to Madam Pomfrey. She ran a few test on me to see what was wrong. Until the last test she ran, she couldn't figure out what it was." Draco had a look of anticipation on his face. "And she told me," she said slowly. "That you and I are going to be parents." Draco stared at Hermione with his jaw at the floor.   
  
"What?" he asked, happily. He stared at her in complete disbelief. "Really?" Hermione nodded and had a big smile on her face. Draco got up and sat beside Hermione where he kissed her passionately. He looked at the mother of his daughter and smiled. There was nothing that Draco could say to express all the emotions running through him. If this is what its like, I'm going to choke up tomorrow, he thought. Hermione smiled at him; she grabbed her dress and he grabbed his tuxedo. She and Draco left walking hand-in-hand back to Hogwarts for the final time. She noticed the Draco was grinning and smiling all the way back. She thought that it was great the way he took the news. He had taken it better then Hermione had originally thought. He was so great in everyway.   
  
As they walked up the stone steps inside Hogwarts, Hermione gave Draco one final kiss on the cheek before tomorrow.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Hermione awoke the next afternoon at two o'clock and ran to the bathroom to throw-up. She had been throwing up a lot and knew that it was the pregnancy. She was very nervous because in four hours, there was to be a ceremony when her class graduated from the place Hermione learned to call home. Hermione hopped into the bath tub. She had a hot vanilla scented bath.   
  
When she was dressed, she flicked her wand and there was a single tuna sandwich in front of her. She feed Crookshanks and decided to go out on a walk one last time on the Quidditch field. She left the dormitory. She was walking a slow pace and was stroking her stomach. The pregnancy was not showing yet, but it would be time before it showed. She walked down and saw two people kissing. As she walked closer, she could not help but to chuckle. It was Ron and Padma. So she changed her way and headed back to the castle. She remembered the night Harry, Ron and herself, went out in the night to study under the stars. It was a cold night and Ron let her borrow his cloak. But he froze and Hermione couldn't let Ron freeze and she gave him the cloak back.   
  
Hermione had liked Ron, but it was too late when he had asked her out. Both times. The first time was in their sixth year. He had taken her to the lake watching the squid swim. He had told her, he really liked her. Hermione had to let him down gently; not once... but twice. She was glad when, this year, he had asked Padma out. It was the greatest thing to see her best friend happy again.  
  
Soon, Hermione would be starting a job at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. It was going to be like the times at Hogwarts as the 'golden trio' would stay together until the end. Although, not every case they were going to work together. Hermione was back in the castle when she had run into Headless Nick.  
  
"Hello Hermione," he said. "How are you doing?" He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm doing well!" she replied politely. But, she had the graduation jitters. She was quite nervous. Sir Nick, said good-bye and he left Hermione in front of her dorm. She said the password and went in to get ready.  
  
Three hours later, Draco came into get Hermione. He wore a black shirt, pants with a white tie and a jacket. There was a lump in his pocket were there was a little box waiting to be opened. Hermione came out. Her hair was long and curly at the bottom. She wore a periwinkle dress with one strap. It was frilly around the neck and at the knees. Draco set his hand out and she took it gracefully.  
  
As they walked towards the Great Hall, all the seventh years looked wonderful. Ron and Harry were both wearing suits. The girls had many different color dresses. They all walked in and sat at the table with friends in other houses and from their own houses. Harry, Lavender, Ron, Padma and Hermione and Draco sat at one table with a couple other people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak. "Welcome Hogwarts 1500th graduating class! The past seven years has been filled with tears, happiness, rivrly but most of all... memories that will last for the rest of your lives. I want to take this opportunity to congratulate you on your wonderful successes. Each year the top student, says a few words. I would like to congratulate Hermione Granger on recieving the highest marks Hogwarts has ever seen. Hermione, if you would like to say a few words." Hermione got up and made her way to the podium while her peers broke into applause.  
  
"Each year, many students from Hogwarts graduate. They all go there separate ways in life. We have forgotten our past differences and have united. We have united into a family. Whether we are in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Our seven year rivalry has not existed for the past month. We have made friends when all seemed impossible. But we made it. We made it through the tough and happy times. We are now starting the next phases in our lives. We are about to become grown witches and wizards. We are to work and make a living. Have a family and raise the young. We will always have the dreams of tomorrow and the memories of yesterday. With that, I congratulate everyone. I wish the best for everyone and all the success. Thank you." Hermione made her way back to her seat. Everyone was standing and she could not feel any prouder. It was a magical moment.   
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands and a big feast was in front of them. There was a lot of food. Everyone was enjoying the music and talking about their careers. Draco and Hermione went up to dance with the big crowd on the dance floor. It was getting close to midnight.  
  
"This is great isn't it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, and I'm very proud of you. I really enjoyed the short speech," Draco asked. "Have you told Harry and Ron about the baby?" Hermione shook her head. The song ended and they went back to sit at the table. Harry and Ron joined after. Hermione told them that she was pregnant with a baby girl. She was amazed! They too had taken it well and were really happy for Hermione and Draco.  
  
"So, are you two going to get married?" Ron asked, curiously. Hermione had a slight suspicion but it was midnight. Draco nearly knocked the chair over while he was getting up. He went in front of Hermione, on one knee. He took the box out of his pocket. Finally, he thought, Ron finally asked! He slowly opened the box to reveal a gold ring and a two karat diamond. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Ron and Harry were smiling brightly at her and Draco.  
  
"Hermione Granger, you have made me into a better person." All eyes in the hall were on Draco and Hermione. Draco hoped that they would all look away but they were listening intently. "You have changed me for the better. When I thought you hated me, you liked me. I was grateful. I liked you. But when I got to know you better, I realized that what I felt for you was not like. It was love. A word, I have never used. A day without you is like a day with out sunshine. When you were gone, they were my cloudiest. I never want to have another cloudy day without you. Now, I come to my question... Hermione Granger, will you be my sunshine for the rest of my life?" Draco's heart was pounding so hard he was sure that she could hear it.  
  
  
  
"Draco, I would love to be your wife!" He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. Dumbledore and McGonagall started to clap. They stood up and the rest of the hall stood. No one were happier then Draco and Hermione. They left to a standing ovation. They went to walk on the grounds one last time. Draco explained to Hermione that his mother bought them a house and they were to move in tomorrow. Also, wizard weddings were spontaneous and they would also be married now. Graduation was the last night Hermione spent as a Granger.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked up the stairs to their new house hand-in-hand. It was big and very homey on the inside. Hermione was surprised when she saw pictures of Draco and herself. She was soon going to have pictures of their new baby girl to add to the others.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
It was a snowy, cold February night outside. Inside St. Mungo's Maternity Ward, a very stressed Hermione Malfoy was in labour with her and Draco's first born child. Draco stayed by her side and was very supportive. He could not imagine the pain that Hermione was in. It was a while before a witch medical doctor came in. Within minutes, the baby girl was born. The baby was feeding and Draco asked.  
  
"What shall we name our beautiful girl?" he asked as he wiped the sweat off of Hermione's forehead.  
  
"What about Ophelia? It would be for the meaning and the prettiness of the name. A serpent, for the house of Slytherin, wisdom for me, of course, and the eternity of love you and I share," Hermione said.  
  
"Ophelia Narcissa Malfoy?" he suggested.  
  
"It's perfect!" They said in unison. They were about to start a new life with a beautiful baby girl.  
  
THE END  
  
THANK YOU'S!  
  
First and for most, I would like to thank my beta reader! Without her, this story would not be posible! She is one of my REALLY good friends and honest. Nothing was ever posted without her 'Okay.' I really want to say thank you to her! Even though, she's heard it many times! She saw me through all the writers blocks and  
  
gave me ideas of what to write! I won't say who she is, but she knows! THANKS SO MUCH!  
  
On to the readers:  
  
Mione Malfoy 20: Thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list! It was very much appreciated!  
  
iccess-america: Thank you for all the reviews, even the really long one! The constructive critisim was wonderful and helpful! I also like your honesty! Thanks! I hope you can read my new story "A Thousand Lies!"  
  
Sprite 10: Thanks for being a loyal reader!! I hope you enjoyed the story and you keep reviewing!  
  
The Simon Cowell of Fan Fiction: Thank you for all the reviews and helping me realize that there are people who enjoy my story! I also like your name!! *wink* lol!  
  
Hidden Flames42: Thank you for your reviews and the critism! And I hope you also, have time to read "A Thousand Lies!"  
  
To everyone who read the story and didn't review: REVIEW! If your not a member thats okay! But, I wanted to say thanks for reading my story! Although, if there was something you don't like about a story, you should  
  
review and let the author know. It seems pointless, but, authors actually use the information to make the story better for everyone! I have also started a new story called "A Thousand Lies." Hopefully going to post it  
  
today so you can review that one!   
  
Again, THANKS!  
  
Signing off,  
  
Gryffindor Goddess 


	16. Authors Note 2

Hey Everyone!

How are you? Sorry I haven't updated _'A Thousand Lies.'_ There's a lot going on in my life. Just to put it this way, I've had better summers. Before summer started, I was really busy with school. School and work was taking up most of my time. It was crazy and all the essays! WOW! I never want to write another essay in my life!

So, the reason I'm writing this Authors Note is this: I was thinking about re-writing _'Kiss and Tell.' _It would have the same story line and plot, but it will be written more maturely (I guess that's a good word! lol!). The original story will still be posted, however, the second one will have another title.

OR 

Should I do the story according to the relationship according to Harry/Ginny's relationship? I don't know what I want to do more, so I want your opinion. I like the first idea but that's just me! You are my faithful readers so I thought to ask you!

Here's another thing: If your reading this chances are you have completed the story, but have you reviewed? I know my stories getting hits but its strange that I don't have any new reviews. Hmm… so I guess I'll end this note like this: reading the story is great but having you review it is better. I want to get your opinion on what should be improved or any feedback you have. You can flame me too. I won't necessarily listen to the flame, but its still feedback (don't flame me about the 'love' scene… I know it was WAY cheesy! That's why rewriting it will be better!)

Lemme know! Thanks!

Gryffindor Goddess


End file.
